


Quiet Nights Odds and Ends

by Ruunkur



Series: During The Quiet Nights [4]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: This won't make sense without reading any of the other stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruunkur/pseuds/Ruunkur
Summary: Notes, once possible outcomes, misc for different ideas that came from The Problem With Roommates, To Hold the Darkness, and possible stories that follow. -Contains spoilers, which will be marked as such, won't make sense without having read at least Roommates in Quiet Nights series!





	1. Original Patamon Death

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this is interesting to anyone, but here are the notes and different, various scene ideas I had while writing Roommates. And later Darkness.
> 
> Notes will be posted upon the completion of each specific story! Canon stories within the Quiet Nights series will be marked as Canon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I always had intended to kill Patamon off. But I ended up combing several scenes together. Poor lost child of hope. He never stood a chance!

Takeru stared, eyes blank as he watched the fight progress. He winced, Pegasmon turning his head as Takeru flinched back from the sound of the whip lashing.

"Pegasmon-" He flinched as the digimon was struck to the ground, the beast struggling to stand once more.

"It's over, Takeru." Ken said, appearing behind the Sethmon Takeru had been fighting moments ago.

"It's not over!" Takeru snarled, lifting his face up to the man.

"Silver-"

"Tusk Driver," Sethmon cried, its horns driving into Pegasmon's body. Takeru cried out, feeling the heat of pain crawl across his skin. He dropped to his hands and knees, feeling his body tremble as Pegasmon screamed.

"We can end this," Ken said softly, his shoes appearing in Takeru's line of sight. He knelt down, placing a hand on Takeru's chin and forcing him to look up. "We can end this right now, my dear."

"You're disgusting," Takeru snarled. "You steal-" He felt the pain of the whip along his back, Ken dropping his chin with a small shrug.

"At least I know my place." He replied.

"Pegasmon-" Takeru turned towards his digimon, watching as Sethmon drove his tusks into Pegasmon's side once more. He grimaced, his stomach turning before he froze.

"Sethmon," Ken said, turning towards the digimon. "Isn't it funny how such a thing as _love_ can turn so deadly?" He whispered, dropping to the ground in front of Takeru and resting his hand on the other's shoulder.

"No," Takeru said softly, eyes widening as he looked at Sethmon. "PEGASMON!" He shouted, watching his digimon start to turn to data. "Pegas..."

"I'll come back, Takeru." Pegasmon closed his eyes. Takeru curled his fingers in the dirt, feeling the pain of the whip once more.

"Dangan Attack!"

"Spinning Cutter!"

Takeru gasped, feeling the attacks go over his head and towards Sethmon. He felt Ken move back, the man shaking his head.

"Takeru," Hikari whispered, dropping next to him. He held out his D-terminal, looking at Hikari. She took it, Tailmon looking at them curiously. "Tailmon, armour evolution," she whispered, selecting the egg of hope. She watched the evolution take hold, stepping back as Goatmon appeared, aiming its horns at Ken and running.

"Not again," he said with a shake of his head. "Not...again," he whispered. Hikari looked up, meeting Miyako's gase. Iori knelt next to Takeru, reaching out to the older man.

"What happened?" Miyako asked softly.

"We were..."

"Ambushed," Hikari said, looking around at the no longer ringed digimon. She watched Ken and Sethmon leave, Miyako clenching her fists.

"The digimental of love..." She whispered, eyes going wide when she realized.

"I'm going to kill them." Takeru said quietly, looking up as Iori set the digiegg before him. He reached out to touch it, Hikari giving Iori a small nod of thanks.

"Come on, let's go get food." Hikari suggested, Miyako clinging a little tighter to Hawkmon when he settled near her. Iori glanced at Hikari, the girl offering Takeru his D-terminal back. Goatmon stood next to them, pawing at the ground.

"I ripped his jacket." She said, tossing her head. "It'll leave a bruise for sure."

"You should..." Hikari tried.

"Keep the digimental," Takeru said with a shake of his head. "I'm not..."

"Of course," Hikari said, taking out the egg of hope and putting it in her own D-terminal, watching Tailmon devolve. The cat looked at her paws, glancing from Hawkmon to Armadimon.

"We should see what the other armour evolutions are." THe digimon said quietly, Hikari taking a step back as Takeru stood up, his body tense. He took the egg Iori had sat next to him, looking at it quietly.

"We can do it later," Hikari said with a shake of her head. "For now... Let's get home and get something to eat."

"Thirteen years," Takeru said quietly. "Just...once," he whispered.

Hikari walked next to him, wrapping her arms around him and the egg. "It's not fair," she agreed with a nod.


	2. Original Roommates Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally the end goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original scene where Takeru has Devimon! As you can tell, this scene changed, a lot. Like, 100% completely changed. But it was still fun to write and visit. And you see Lucemon actually see it as a possibility in chapter twenty nine.
> 
> Not edited.
> 
> This would have been the ending if Lucemon had fought the kids!

Takeru curled his hands into fists, squaring his shoulders back. He saw Daisuke stand in front of him, the arid air whiping across the plane.

"What is it that you want?" He asked, hands shoved in his pockets.

"A reason," Takeru said, voice soft as he glanced over his shoulder. "I'm here alone, you don't have to keep checking for an ambush Daisuke."

"There's no reason to give you, Takeru." Daisuke said, his tone of voice dismissive. "And you have a digimon partner, you're never truly alone, now are you?"

"Come closer and give me a pat down. You will see that I have nothing on me to alert anyone." Takeru said, lifting his chin. "I am more than willing to listen to you Daisuke."

"That's sweet," Daisuke said idly. "I don't care."

"Of course you don't," Takeru said with a sigh, shaking his head. "I wasn't expecting you to care. I want to...give you something."

"Give me something?" Daisuke asked, arching an eyebrow. "What can you give me that I don't already have?"

"I want to fight you." Takeru said, voice dripping. "There is something to being the child of hope that I don't care for. You-"

"Ah, of course." Daisuke said with a laugh. "You can't win in a fight. V-mon!" His voice is harsh as he called out his partner's name, the digimon appearing at his side.

"There's something about hope." Takeru said, voice strangly quiet but carrying across the desert to Daisuke. "When you are backed into a corner, time and again, when there is nowhere left to turn, you find that you will question yourself. What have I done carrying the Crest of Hope? The Egg of Hope? I have failed, time and again. There is nothing left for me but darkness. There is no hope left."

Daisuke watched, readying his his D-Terminal as V-mon kicked at the sand, glancing from Takeru to Daisuke. "Get to the point Takeru." He said.

"To think, I love you." Takeru said softly.

"What?" Daisuke scoffed, raising an eyebrow.

"I love you, and Ken." Takeru commented idly. "When I first saw you two, I thought it was lust that I was feeling. But, after a time, I realized that it was not that. I, then, wondered how long I could continue being your roommate with how close you were getting with Ken. It hurt me to watch. I hoped, maybe it would go away in time..." He laughed, running a hand through his hair. "Of course, it didn't."

"The point, Takeru?" Daisuke asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hope is a very fickle thing." Takeru commented, mirroring Daisuke's stance. He felt the wind pick up, tugging at his hair. He lifted his face, clsoing his eyes and letting out a low laugh. "And, eventually, hope runs out. Devimon," his voice is cold and Daisuke lets out a curse as Devimon dips over them, wings spread.

"Death claw," the voice said coldly, V-mon scurrying out of the way.

"Evolve!" Daisuke snapped, V-mon turning and evolving into XV-mon. He met the dark angel halfway across the field, Daisuke gritting his teeth.

"Razor Wing!" Devimon cried, XV-mon dodging the attack. Daisuke turned to look at Takeru, frowning.

"What is this?" He demanded.

"The loss of hope," Takeru said simply, shaking his head. "Dark evolution. When you force something that goes against your crest. Sethmon, made from the egg of love, is said to be when love has gone wrong. Your love for the Kaiser is what functions Sethmon. My loss of hope is what powers Devimon."

Takeru tipped his head as XV-mon struggled to fight against Devimon, the dark digimon slowly overpowering the other. "Hello Ken," he said, not moving as the Kaiser came up behind him.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked, gaze darting to Devimon and XV-mon.

"Leave off," Takeru suggested, Devimon turning towards him. The digimon tilted its head, blocking an attack from XV-mon without looking. "This does not concern you."

"I believe it does." The Kaiser commented. "There were things set, this was not one of the paths that were meant to be taken."

"No, I suppose not." Takeru commented, giving the Kaiser a cold, calculating glance. "I am tired of pretending that there is hope. There is a darkness in the world Ichijouji Ken, and you, above all, should understand that."

"That," The Kaiser hissed, eyes narrowed, "Is not my name."

"Devimon," Takeru commented, flicking his fingers. The digimon turned, swooping down on XV-mon while the digimon was not paying attention and dragging him into the air, one of his hands tightening around the dragon's neck. Takeru tugged at the goggles that Taichi had given him, turning dull eyes to Ken.

"Put him down," Kaiser said, voice cold.

"Damn, I thought this would be easier." Takeru sighed. "I suppose there is still a piece of me that cares. How...pathetic."

"XV-mon!" Daisuke called.

"There is a choice to be made Kaiser," Takeru said, turning to face him.

"And what is that choice?" Kaiser asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Die," Takeru said coldly, turning in time to see XV-mon turn into data. He saw Daisuke drop to his knees, his voice lost to the laughter of Devimon. "Or," he smiled now, showing the Kaiser his teeth. "Let me join you."

"Tempting offer," Kaiser said, turning his gaze to Daisuke. "You did kill XV-mon however."

"To data all returns and from data all comes," Takeru said. "I join you, or you die."

"You fucking-" Daisuke snarled, running across the sand. Takeru raised a hand, Devimon stepping in Daisuke's way. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Join us then," Kaiser said with a smile. "This is a you that I like, Takeru. However, you did just destroy XV-mon. What do you plan on doing about that?"

"Return to the Village of Beginnings, V-mon's egg will be there. I'll even take you personally Daisuke." Takeru said with a smile, Devimon stepping away to allow Daisuke to join the Kaiser and Takeru.

"I hate you," Daisuke snarled, lips pulled back.

"Come along then, we can work something out." The Kaiser said, walking away from the two. Daisuke fell in step, Takeru following behind. Devimon trailed behind all three of them, covering their tracks and making sure no attacks came from behind.


	3. Original Patamon Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes and ideas from "The Problem With Roommates", including the playlist and which song was for who.
> 
> *Contains spoilers, not all ideas listed were used

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My notes are always a mess, when I have notes!

Fresh(baby) - Baby(baby) - Child(rookie) - Adult(champion) - Perfect(Ultimate) - Ultimate(mega)- Jogress - AE: (Aspect)

 

\- Koromon - Agumon - Greymon - MetalGreymon - WarGreymon J: Omegamon (W/ MetalGarurumon)

\- Tunomon - Gabumon - Garurumon - WereGarurumon - MetalGarurumon J: Omegamon -(W/ WarGreymon)

\- Pyocomon - Piyomon - Birdramon - Garudamon - Hououmon 

\- Tanemon - Palmon - Togemon - Lilimon - Rosemon 

\- Pukamon - Gomamon - Ikkakumon - Zudomon - Vikemon 

\- Mochimon - Tentomon - Kabuterimon - AlturKabuterimon - HerakleKabuterimon 

 

Poyomon - Tokomon - Patamon - Angemon - HolyAngemon - Seraphimon - Shakkoumon (W/ Ankylomon) - Pegasmon(Hope) - Manbomon (Light) - Rhinomon (Fate) - Mothmon (Knowledge) - Stegomon (Friendship)

YukimiBotamon - Nyaromon - Plotmon - Tailmon - Angewomon - Holydramon - Siphymon (W/ Aquilamon) - Nefertimon(Light) - Goatmon (Hope) - Maildramon (Miracles) - Bitmon (Friendship) - Kabukimon (Purity)

 

\- Chibimon - V-mon - XV-mon - Paildramon (W/ Stingmon) - Imperialdramon (W/ Stingmon) - Fladramon(Courage) - Lighdramon(Friendship) - Magnamon (Miracles) - Sethmon (Love) - Depthmon (Sincerity)

Leafmon - Minomon - Wormmon - Stingmon - Paildramon (W/ Stingmon) - Imperialdramon Fighter/Dragon (W/ V-mon) - Pucchiemon(Kindness) - Owlmon (Love) - Archelomon (Sincerity) - Shadramon(Kaiser)/FlaWizarmon(Ken) (Courage)

\- Poromon - Hawkmon - Aquilamon - Silphymon (W/Tailmon) - Holsmon(Love)(taken) - Shurimon(Purity) - Rinkmon (Friendship) - Moosemon (Hope) - Tocanmon (Kindness) - Peacockmon (Miracles/Fate)

\- Upamon - Armadimon - Ankylomon - Shakkoumon (W/ Angemon) - Digmon(Knowledge) - Submarimon(Sincerity)(taken) - Frogmon (Purity) - Boarmon (Courage) - Seahomon (Light) - Elephamon (Miracles/Fate) - Chamelemon(Kindness)

***Can't actually find if Jogress is considered on par to a perfect evolution or an ultimate evolution. Using ultimate in this regards due to Omegamon being the evolution between WarGreymon/MetalGarurumon, while the others combine two adult levels. Two adults = one ultimate, yeah? Sure, let's go with that!

 

Digimental uses:

Miyako: Love(Stolen), Friendship, Purity, Hope, Kindness, Miracles/Fate*  
Iori: Knowledge, Sincerity(Stolen-never got to use), Purity, Courage, Light, Miracles/Fate*  
Takeru: Hope, Light, Fate*, Knowledge, Friendship  
Hikari: Light, Hope, Miralces*, Friendship, Purity  
Daisuke: Courage(Given away), Friendship(Never used), Love, Sincerity  
Ken: Courage(Used a handful of times), Love, Sincerity

*Going with Miracles and Fate Digimental triggers same evolution

Miracles found in Kaiser's base  
Fate found in one of the demon lord's towers?

"I keep walking in on you and my roommate making out and I'm somehow into both of you." -Even though you're an evil digimon Kaiser bent on taking over the worlds and my roommate has blindly followed you down the same path.

Lucemon - Tells Takeru that the "ancient ones" are walking again; refers to armour evolution.  
Fought with the digimon kaiser for two years before he disappeared, sending the digital world into a slumber.  
Daisuke & Co never received the D-3s, not until thirteen years after the original events(all early twenties)  
Lucemon(?) can temporarily "blind" digimon into attacking each other  
Effects of visiting the gray land that Takeru ended up in?  
Kaiser returns as an alt personality to Ken  
Ken has no memory of this  
Sethmon comes out of Daisuke's love for Ken/having stolen the egg of Love  
Daisuke betrays the others to stay with Ken  
Daisuke steals the Digiegg of Love  
Miyako recieves the Digiegg of Friendship after Daisuke's betrayal  
Iori recieves the Digiegg of Purity  
Recieves Courage Egg after Daisuke's betrayal  
Egg of Sincerity never used - Stolen in an ambush  
Takeru disappears(?)  
Considered leader of the group this time around  
Qinglongmon - Offers help from the beginning  
Or at least, not really  
Really, Lucemon is probably more helpful  
Honestly, I forgot about him  
Takeru still has the hots for both Ken & Daisuke  
He's been in love with Daisuke since he was 12/13  
At the end of high school, Hikari and Takeru got tattoos of their digimon  
Tattoos tied into evolution  
Everyone else followed  
What is the reason it's tied into the tattoos?  
Could lead to Ken destroying digivices of the older kids, but still able to evolve  
Once a tattoo is scarred/ruined, can't evolve that far anymore  
*If a digimon has been reborn, that changes things  
Needs an extreme act to evolve however, the first time  
You can summon forth the beings that you have burned into your skin. There is power in that holding - Lucemon  
Tattoo connections discovered by Koushiro  
Confirmed by Gennai?  
Effected by control spires  
Higher levels make it harder to maintain the form longer around control spires  
Someone mentions cracks(?)  
Old enemies using to return(Dark masters specifically)  
Lucemon plays both sides of the field?  
"The chains break" - What does that reference? - Ken's Kaiser self waking?  
*Ken eventually breaks out of the Kaiser's mentality?  
*Maybe Daisuke is the one to bring him out of it?  
*It's going to end up in one of the two dead, isn't it?  
*Kaiser = Vamdemon  
Vamdemon/VenomVamdemon/Apocalymon using Ken's body as a host to revive itself  
*Eventually leads to Ken's death  
*Cause of the "Kaiser"  
Archnemon/Mummymon listen to Kaiser  
Seven Demon Lords?  
Already using Lucemon*  
Aiming to wreck havoic however they can  
Distrust Ken  
*Would work with the Dark Masters to get rid of the Kaiser  
Tailmon "dies", causing Takeru to trigger Patamon dark evolving to Devimon  
Distortions in human world causes Digimon to phase in/out  
Caused by the Deadly Sins Digimon(no idea how they work)  
Part of their attack on the human world  
Seven(six?) Demon Lord towers appear in the human world  
"Walk not in light, and not in hope, but through the darkest paths. Then, perhaps, you can find the salvation you so desperately seek" Lilithmon to Takeru - It is important, but why?  
*Finding Ultimate evolutions while facing the sins  
Lucemon there to troll  
Does not actually fight the chosen, honestly just wants to have fun  
Thinks that it's stupid the digimon don't want the kaiser, but refuse to take the kaiser down  
Each chosen has their own "enemy" to defeat  
Vamdemon/VenomVamdemon/BelialVamdemon everyone helps fighting  
Ken helps beyond the grave  
Okay, does Ken die or not?  
He does cause DRAMA~~~~  
Imperialdramom from "beyond the grave" Ooooh, spooky  
Ken's last ditch effort to help despite dying  
*Daisuke ends up with Wormmon and Ken's D-3 cause I couldn't bare to kill Wormmon(which says something)  
*Daisuke can still jogress-through the power of loveeeeeeee  
Too much action, holy hell, too many enemies to get through

 

*How did Mimi, Hikari, and Sora(possibly Miyako) going out on Friday after Aug first(Sat) go?-didn't happen

 

Seven Demon Lords:  
Lucemon Falldown Mode - Does not attack - Upon the defeat of the other six, Lucemon hands over the Digimental of Fate  
DONE: Leviamon: Snout, Tail, Breath, two tails  
\- Envy - Ultimate -Mimi(5th)  
Rosemon: Forbidden Temptation, Thorn Whip, Rosy Cradle, Rose spear  
DONE: Demon: Flame Inferno, Chaos Flare, Hammer Knuckle, Double dust, Slash nail  
\- Wrath - Ultimate -Taichi(2nd)  
WarGreymon: Trident Arm, Giga Destroyer, Metal arm, Tera Destroyer, Metal Slash II, Powerful Flame  
DONE: Belphemon Rage Mode: Lampranthus, Gift of Darkness, Dark Horn, Lightning Horn  
\- Sloth - Ultimate -Jou(4th)  
Vikemon: Artic Blizzard, Mjollnir, Viking Flail, Berserk Howl, Viking axe  
DONE: Barbamon: Death Lure, Pandemonium Lost, Hell fire, Greedy Wand  
\- Greed - Ultimate -Sora(3rd)  
Hououmon: Star-Light explosion, Crimson Flare  
DONE: Beezlebumon: Darkness claw, double impact, quick shot(berenjena), Hearbreak shot  
\- Gluttony - Ultimate -Yamato(6th)  
MetalGarurumon: Cocytus Breath, Grace Cross Freezer, Garuru Tomahawk, Metal Wolf Snout, Metal Howling, Metal Fang  
DONE: Lilithmon: Phantom Pain, Nazar Nail, Darkness Love, Evil Sigh, Empress Emblaze  
\- Lust - Ultimate -Koushiro(1st)  
HerakleKabuterimon: Giga Blaster, Giant Pincers, Horn Buster Revision

Omegamon: Garuru Cannon, Grey Sword, Double Torrent, Ultimate Uppercut, Omega Sword, Sword of Ruin, Omega Howling, Omega blast

Imperialdramon(Fighter): Positron Laser, Giga Crusher, Splender Blade, Dragon Kick, Dragon Knee, Majestic Strike, Super Positron Laser, Ion Blaster

Defeat dark masters, disable Kaiser's base, defeat demon lords, Vamdemon

 

Dark Masters:  
Piemon: Trump sword, Clown trick, Masks Square, Toy Wonderness, Ending Snipe  
\- Shakkoumon: Rough Spirit, Harmonious Spirit  
LadyDevimon  
MetalSeadramon: Ultimate Stream, Hell Squeeze, Poseidon Divide, Pressure  
\- Silphymon: Top Gun, Dual Sonic, Airfield  
Hangyomon  
Anomalocarimon  
Pinochimon: Bullet Hammer, Drill nose, Flying Cross Cutter, Wires Choking  
\- Holydramon: Holy Flame, Apocalypse, Hermit frog, Shining Heal  
Kiwimon  
RedVagimon  
Floramon  
Gerbemon  
Jyureimon  
Delumon  
Mushmon  
Mugendramon: Mugen Cannon, Booster Claw, Catastrophed, Mugen hand  
\- Seraphimon: Seven Heavens, Testament, Divine Breaker, Ascension Hallow, Excalibur-sword  
Tankmon  
Mechanorimon  
Hagurumon  
Gigadramon  
Megadramon  
WaruMonzaemon

 

Misc Digimon:  
Dokugomon  
Fantomon  
MegaSeadramon  
Tuskmon  
Snimon  
Gesomon  
DarkTyranomon  
Mammon

 

Pairings:  
Daisuke/Ken  
Hikari/Miyako  
Koushiro/Taichi

Maybe Pairings:  
Daisuke/Ken/Takeru  
Daisuke/Takeru(End?)  
Yamato/Jyou  
Mimi/Sora

Past:  
Sora/Yamato  
Takeru/Hikari  
Taichi/Mimi

 

Sexualities(Subject to change):  
Takeru: Bi  
Hikari: Pan  
Ken: Gay  
Daisuke: Bi  
Iori: Grayromantic/Ace  
Miyako: Lesbian/Graysexual  
Taichi: Gay  
Koushiro: Demiromantic/Ace  
Yamato: Ace/Gay  
Jyou: Questioning/Doesn't have time for that  
Mimi: Lesbian  
Sora: Lesbian

Yagami Taichi - Soccer player/Political figure for Digital world  
Ishida Yamato - Studying to be an astraunout/engeenier  
Takenouchi Sora - Fashion designer, later Tattoo artist  
Tachikawa Mimi - Model-later a chef  
Kido Jou - Doctor-mostly for the chosen and digimon  
Koushiro Izumi - Computer wiz  
Yagami Hikari - In school for teaching  
Takaishi Takeru - Editor/inspiring writer  
Hida Iori - ????-Defense attorney  
Inoue Miyako - Works at family store(hates it)-circus?  
Ichijouji Ken - ?????  
Motomiya Daisuke - Chef of some sort

 

Act 1 - Start of the story  
Act 2 - Daisuke joining Ken  
Act 3 - Bad Things Happen/Takeru has a bad week  
Act 4 - The sevend deadly sins, the dark masters, and the digimentals  
Act 5 - Demon Lord/Dark Master fights, Golden Digimentals  
Act 6 - Vamdemon Returns, Epilogue

 

TIME LINE!!!

Story starts end of July  
Aug first: Friday/Yearly meetup  
2Sat: Daisuke received V-mon  
3Sun: Miyako and Iori received Hawkmon and Armadimon  
4Mon: Talking w/ Yamato & Ken/Daisuke inviting Takeru to join them  
5Tues: Digimental of Sincerity found/stolen  
6Wed: TK/Daisuke have sex, Daisuke got digimental of friendship, joins the Kaiser  
7Thurs: -  
8Fri: -  
9Sat: Taichi's soccer game  
10Sun: -  
11Mon: Purity, digimon die, getting eggs from village  
12Tues: -  
13Wed: Nyaromon hatched  
14Thurs: Digimental location in base/Patamon hatching/see Ken's split  
15Fri: Courage Mental returned/Kindness Mental/Koushiro disappearing  
16Sat: Talk with Daisuke/Brunch/Taichi disappearing/Iori gets Courage/Sora disappears/Jou, Sora, Mimi, Yamato disappear  
17Sun: Resolve to fight Dark Masters  
18Mon: Separates the digimentals/get separated by Pinochimon  
*Time gets screwy due to all the things going on-This is happening all at once, mostly, until reunions happen. The fights between Piemon/MetalSeadramon happen at same time as the fights against the sins take place  
Mimi breaks out of illusion-done  
Taichi breaks out of illusion-done  
Takeru vs Mugedramon  
Hikari vs Pinochimon  
Sora breaks out of illusion-done  
Jou breaks out of illusion-done  
Aquilamon flies again!(or...Moosemon swims?)  
Ankylomon cannot fly(Bleh bleh bleh)  
Yamato breaks out of illusion-done  
Koushiro breaks out of illusion  
Taichi/Mimi/Sora fights their sins  
Takeru/Hikari evolve ultimate  
Koushiro/Jou/Yamato fight their sins  
Iori/Takeru & Miyako/Hikari reunite  
Jogress  
MetalSeadramon  
Piemon  
Lucemon  
Kaiser's base(rest of the unseen digimental evolutions(?))  
19Fri: Vamdemon rises at midnight  
Epilogue(s?)

*Events are slightly changed in order of fights that take place on Monday, to better reflect several different changes in the story.

 

 

Digimental:

Patamon:  
Pegasmon(Hope)-seen  
Manbomon (Light)  
Rhinomon (Fate)-seen  
Mothmon (Knowledge)-seen  
Stegomon (Friendship)-seen  
Baromon (Courage)

Tailmon:  
Nefertimon(Light)-seen  
Goatmon (Hope)-seen  
Maildramon (Miracles)  
Bitmon (Friendship)-seen  
Kabukimon (Purity)  
Lynxmon (Courage)-seen

Hawkmon:  
Holsmon(Love)(taken)-seen  
Shurimon(Purity)-seen  
Rinkmon (Friendship)-seen  
Moosemon (Hope)-seen  
Tocanmon (Kindness)-seen  
Peacockmon (Miracles/Fate)

Armadimon:  
Digmon(Knowledge)-seen  
Frogmon (Purity)-seen  
Boarmon (Courage)-seen  
Seahomon (Light)-seen  
Elephamon (Miracles/Fate)  
Chamelemon (Kindness)

Current:  
Iori: Purity, light  
Hikari: Courage, friendship(hope/miracles)  
Takeru: Knowledge, (fate)  
Miyako: Kindness, hope(friendship)

 

Songs:

Problem with Roommates AU - Who the songs go to  
Alice: Ken/Daisuke  
All I need: Takeru  
Alone Together: Takeru/Daisuke - Post Epilogue  
Best Day of my Life: General  
Better Man: General(Daisuke)  
Better Than I Know myself: Ken/Daisuke(Kaiser)  
Beyond the Sea: Daisuke - Post Epilogue  
Blindness: Ken & Daisuke  
Blow Me Away: Kaiser  
Broken Crown: Ken/Kaiser  
Clarity: Daisuke/Ken(Kaiser)  
Control: Ken/Kaiser  
The Devil Within: Kaiser & Ken  
Dirty Night Clowns: Ken/Kaiser  
Dog Days are Over: Ken  
Don't Fear the Reaper: Ken  
Fade Away: Ken  
I Will Not Bow: Ken  
I Write Sins not Tragedies: Ken/Daisuke/Takeru  
Into the Nothing: Ken/Kaiser  
King and Lionheart: Ken/Daisuke  
King of Anything: Daisuke/Takeru  
Kingdom Come: Ken/Daisuke  
Leave Out All the Rest: Ken  
Life After You: Daisuke/Takeru - Post Epilogue  
Liquefy: Ken  
Little Pistols: Ken  
Lost in the Moment: Ken/Kaiser  
Loves Me Not: Daisuke & Takeru/Ken  
Lowlife: Daisuke/Takeru  
Monster of God World Flows Into Death: Ken/Kaiser  
My Immortal (Band Version): Daisuke to Ken  
Not Ready to Make Nice: Takeru & Hikari  
Nothing Left to Say: Daisuke - Post Story/Pre Epilogue  
Old College Try: Iori, Miyako, Taker, Hikari  
Painting Flowers: Takeru  
Paper Crown: General  
Plastic Soul: Ken VS Kaiser  
Run Boy Run: Ken  
Runaway: Takeru/Daisuke  
Say My Name: Ken/Daisuke/Kaiser  
Say You'll Haunt Me: Kaiser/Ken  
Separate Ways: Takeru/Ken/Daisuke  
Show Me Love: Daisuke to Takeru  
Skin: Ken/Kaiser  
Sum of Our Parts: General  
Supermassive Black Hole: Kaiser  
Tainted Love: Takeru/Ken/Daisuke  
Terrible Things: Takeru  
This is Gonna Hurt: General fight  
This Is Gospel: General  
Through Glass: Ken controlled Kaisure  
Until the End: Ken VS Kaiser  
Vamprie Smile: Daisuke/Ken  
VFD (The World is Quiet Here): Takeru to Daisuke/Ken  
War: Daisuke & Kaiser  
What Lies Beneath: Ken/Kaiser  
Whataya Want from Me: Daisuke/Takeru  
You're Gonna go Far Kid: General


	4. A Warm Housewarming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The House Warming party mentioned in the Epilogue.
> 
> *Canon compliant within the Quiet Nights AU; contains spoilers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takeru and Daisuke talk, sort of.
> 
> I picture the house to be more based off a castle design, complete with a secret set of stairs and anything the two digimon wanted. Is it possible to build it in three years, probably not? But....digimon.
> 
> *Not edited, mostly spell checked

Daisuke rolled back his shoulders as he consdiered the lay out of food before him. The dining room table in the bottom floor of the house was set up, Wormmon observing from one of the small ledges Daisuke had made with him in mind. V-mon bounded from the living room, having been situated in the window there, grinning.

"They're coming!"

Daisuke snorted at the sound of the digimon's voice, turning to him. "Did you think they wouldn't?" He asked.

"Yes,"

He glanced over at Wormmon, the small digimon meeting his gaze. "Whelp, then I'm glad to prove you wrong." Daisuke turned his attention back to the table, finishing the finishing touches as the bell rang. V-mon already bounding away to answer it.

"Hello V-mon, is Daisuke here?"

Daisuke lifted his head when he heard Miyako's voice, Wormmon moving away and going to where he would be out of the way. Daisuke let out a sigh at the digimon, popping his head through the door. "Hey Hikari, Miyako, welcome! Come on in, food's through here."

The pair walked through the door, Hikari stopping as she eyed the food, Tailmon glancing at her in worry. "All of this, just for a hosue warming party?" She asked.

"I may have gone overboard, but I learned a lot of great recipes while I was in America." Daisuke explained, stepping around the table and gesturing. "So, I made a bit of this and that, wasn't sure what anyone would be expecting when they came..."

"So he over cooked!" V-mon interjected, Miyako laughing as Hawkmon settled by the table, looking at the spread in admiration.

"Not only that, but I know how much digimon eat so..." Daisuke shrugged. "Can't be too prepared, right?"

Hikari reached out, hesitant before she withdrew her hand. "Takeru's coming, but I think you two need to sit down and talk about what happened."

Daisuke swallowed, jerking his gaze up to meet Hikari's eyes. "Yeah, I suppose that was part of the plan. Just...wasn't sure how to do it yet."

"If you hurt him, I will be upset." Hikari warned, Daisuke nodding in agreement. He felt his stomach turn, V-mon already answering the door.

"A handle his height was a bad idea," Daisuke grumbled, stepping into the forey of the house. "Welcome!" He added, showing the others that trickled through the doors to the snack room, feeling Mimi's glare on him as she stepped forward, taking his wrist.

"You owe me a pie." She stated.

"Of course, and I have the pie in the kitchen. Just for you! Hope you like rhubarb and strawberry." Daisuke felt the grip on his wrist loosen as she stepped to the side, joining the others in the snack room. Daisuke felt his shoulders slump, meeting Takeru's gaze.

The blond stood on the edge of the entrance, glancing around the forey with an arched eyebrow. "This is pretty fancy,"

Patamon jumped off his head, flapping up towards the ceiling and looking up at it. "Did you really build this?" The small digimon asked.

"I had help," Daisuke shook his head. "Stingmon and XV-mon helped a lot in the process of building the house. And, when we got stuck, some of the locals helped as well."

"Wormmon was convinced no one was going to come." V-mon informed Takeru, the blond's mouth pulling into a frown.

"He's certainly not the most loved chosen out of us." He agreed, Daisuke unwilling to let his smile slip. "But I think we came to an agreement four years ago that it had to be done,"

Daisuke hesitated, Takeru finally stepping over the entrance and walking into the house. He swallowed past the lump in his throat, shutting the door and walking into the snack room, finding several pears of eyes on him. The digimon were standing by their partners' sides, and Daisuke felt the weight of their gaze on him. He quickly swept through the crowd, counting out nine people and nine digimon, Takeru still behind him and Patamon inspecting the front entrance windows.

"Hi, thanks for coming. Uhm..." He shifted, suddenly aware of how heavy the gaze of eighteen different living beings could be. "Enjoy the food?" He offered, feeling the need to get away.

The group quickly broke up as Taichi cleared his throat, turning to the food and getting a plate for Agumon and himself, Daisuke showing them the large sitting room he had designed. Takeru followed behind, touching Daisuke on the shoulder as the others slowly began to relax. He gestured back towards the front of the house, Daisuke turning to follow him.

"So...." Daisuke let out a breath as he stepped outside, feeling the tension slowly ease from his shoulders as Takeru followed.

"They wanted to see how you would react," Takeru said with a small shrug. "I don't think any of them hold a grudge. Maybe Yamato but..."

"Daisuke!"

He looked up when he heard Wallace's voice coming down the path, waving him up. "Hey, I didn't know you were in town." He said, Takeru glancing between Wallace and Daisuke. The american came over, hugging Daisuke and kissing his cheek, Takeru feeling his eye twitch as he pulled back with a grin.

"You look like you're dong well for yourself. Mimi invited me." Wallace explained, Terriermon hanging off his shoulder while Lopmon hurried down the path, words of complaint coming from the small digimon. Wallace turned around, offering her a hand up.

"He tried leaving me behind." Lopmon complained, disregarding Wallace completely and climbing up Daisuke. "Is Wormmon inside?"

"Yeah, he may be up on the second story though, you know how he is. Not a fan of crowds and the like." Daisuke said, both Terriermon and Lopmon taking off upon hearing the location of Wormmon. Wallace raised his eyebrows, looking at the house.

"This is what you've been working on?" He asked.

Daisuke nodded, glancing over his shoulder. "Yeah, took about three years. Ran into some problems. Mainly finding the glass windows that could be floor to ceiling and still open. Easy access for digimon on the second, third, and fourth stories. Large enough that XV-mon and Stingmon can walk in the hallways, not side by side of course."

"I'm glad Mimi told me about this," Wallace said, Patamon settling on Takeru's head.

"Who's that?" The digimon stared Wallace down, Daisuke glancing at Takeru in embarresment.

"Sorry, Wallace, this is Takaishi Takeru and his partner Patamon. Takeru, this is Wallace, he has the twins, Lopmon and Terriermon. He's from America."

Takeru glanced between them, arms crossed over his chest. "I figured that as much." He said, Daisuke almost flinching under the strain that Takeru's voice was showing. "If you'll excuse us, we have something that we need to discuss."

"Of course," Wallace walked into the house, Takeru leting out a sigh.

"What happened to you?" He asked, turning to Daisuke.

Daisuke considered the question, rubbing a hand over his eyes. "I got accepted into a culinary school that was located in America. I...was living in Ken's apartment for a about a week before the letter got there. I took Wormmon and V-mon and left Japan. I couldn't...I couldn't bring myself to stay in Japan while knowing what had happened."

"You didn't even stay long enough to hear back on the rulling of Ken's death." Takeru guessed.

Daisuke gave him a dry laugh. "Yeah, I couldn't take it anymore. I went to the digital world once or twice. I thought...since Wormmon was still around, it meant that Ken had to be around too, right? But there was no trace of him. That was the first month that I even went to the digital world. After that, I started drinking. Uhm, slept with my roommates in exchange for housing, since I didn't have money to cover boarding while I was going to school. Let's see, Wallace found me drunk in the snow following the January after August. I got into a couple of accidents while I was staying with him, got sober, and...then came back to Japan, bought this piece of land and I'm turning the bottom floor of my house into a bed and breakfast and keeping the top floors for myself and personal use."

Takeru took the information in, his eyebrows slowly raising the longer Daisuke spoke. He let the silence settle between them, Daisuke shifting in uncertainty. "Why did you owe Mimi a pie?"

Daisuke let out a laugh, moving to sit on a bench at the question. "She knew where I was, last four years ago August." He said after a moment. "I got drunk the night before, thought pie would make Wormmon feel better. Made the dough... Wallace was pissed and woke me up by setting rhubarb on my stomach, while only telling me the word 'pie'. I forgot why I made the dough in the first place. Well, Mimi shows up and I'm standing there in a pair of boxers and an apron, working on rolling out the dough and....just suddenly remembered why I had made the dough in the first place. She was unpleased and yelled at me."

Takeru raised an eyebrow, his gaze darting back to the house before Daisuke continued.

"I asked her to not tell you. I was...I don't know, afraid that maybe you would be mad. Hell, you deserve to be mad. But..." Daisuke shrugged, Takeru tipping his head and unseating Patamon.

"Why don't you go in and get food?" He told the small digimon.

Patamon puffed out his cheeks, glancing at his partner. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to yell." He said before using one of the open windows to access the house.

"You should have stayed,"

Daisuke glanced up as Takeru sat next to him, fiddling with the sleeve of his jacket. "It doesn't make it...better, but you could have stayed."

"I would hear him when I drank." Daisuke said, closing his eyes. "It's why I did it so much. When I drank, when I got into accidents, he was there. I was terrified of what would happen if...if I lost that. I wanted to do anything I could to try and keep what I had of him. My therapist never learned the full story, just that the guy I was dating for ten years died and it effected me, badly."

"How do you think I felt?" Takeru asked, voice miserable.

Daisuke glanced at him, taking in the scene of Takeru with his head bowed, hands folded in his lap. He bit back the first words that came to mind, rubbing his temples. "Like your whole world had crashed and burned, but you still had to keep putting one foot in front of the other because you're the child of hope." Daisuke eased into the words, almost too cautious of bringing up the digital world with Takeru. Too worried that he would take anything he said and throw it back at him. They had talked briefly while the meetup was going before Daisuke had to devolve Leafmon and Chicomon, much to the dismay of some of the crowd that had just shown up. Takeru had just shrugged, mentioned that Imperialdramon had not even been part of the original plans. Daisuke had taken the two digimon, given Takeru his address and a promise to talk, before flying the scene.

Daisuke didn't want to tell Takeru that all of the people had started to freak him out. That admition of weakness was not something he was fond of brandishing about.

"Yeah," Takeru breathed, taking Daisuke off guard. "I...I may have liked Ken, but you loved him. You would have done anything for him, huh?"

Daisuke considered the words, tipping his head back and resting it against the house, painted purple and silver at V-mon's assistance. "Yeah, it took a year and a half of therapy to be okay with the fact he died. I'm... I still struggle with the depression and I keep having to remind myself that I would upset Wormmon if I went back to drinking. It's not easy, is it?"

"No," Takeru admitted, closing his eyes. "Where does that leave us?"

Daisuke frowned, shaking his head. He had said yes, yesterday. But now... "I don't know," he admitted. "You're a successful author and I'm... Well, I'm going to run a bed and breakfast out of my house."

"If you name it something fancy, you're sure to get a lot of people that are interested in meeting someone that went ot the digital world." Takeru suggested. "I can promote it or something on my blog."

Daisuke considered it, slowly shaking his head. "Nah, I'd...that sounds like it would bring a lot of people about all at once, especially if you promote it."

"You think I have such a great reach as that?" Takeru asked.

Daisuke paused, considering the question before nodding. "Yes, you do. And...I don't know where that leaves us Takeru. I... I am still grieving, but I don't think I will ever be done grieving. There's the question of why Wormmon stayed when Ken... Well, when he died. What is it that you want?"

Takeru blinked at him, raising an eyebrow. "I've done what I've wanted. I found an ending to my series, though it's not that great of an ending. I want to know that it's okay to... Take the next step."

"And what's the next step?" Daisuke pressed.

Takeru sighed, closing his eyes. "This house is really gaudy looking."

"Wormmon and V-mon picked out all of the paint that went on it." Daisuke responded. "You're avoiding the question, aren't you?"

Takeru laughed. "Did you tell them that orange and green didn't go well together?"

"You leave my snack room alone." Daisuke warned. "I happen to think they make a great combination."

"I want to be happy," Takeru said, the declaration coming out suddenly. He looked up at Daisuke, watching him. "I want... I want to be happy and to know that I can come home to someone every night and be happy with them."

Daisuke swallowed, feeling the lump in his throat return. "Lucemon told me that the digital world and the human world will merge, and we had to learn to co-exist with each other. That's happening, you can see it in small things, day to day. Etomon has hit it big in America and his singing sucks."

Takeru burst out laughing, looking at Daisuke with wide eyes."So how many rooms is the bed and breakfast?" Takeru asked.

"Nine in total, including the dinning room and kitchen, two bathrooms. Then there's twelve bedrooms on the upper three floors, and two bathrooms on each of those floors." Daisuke explained. "There's also a kitchen on the second floor. But that's my baby and no one is allowed to cook in it."

Takeru nodded as Daisuke spoke, arching an eyebrow. "You told me it was twelve rooms, earlier."

"That's the main part of the house, not the one that I plan on using as the bed and breakfast." Daisuke shrugged.

The two sat in silence once more, Takeru finally getting up and stretching. "We didn't talk after we had sex."

"No, I suppose we didn't." Daisuke agreed.

"And you didn't want to talk about it when we met up the one time we did." Takeru frowned.

Daisuke sighed. "I couldn't have left the kaiser alone too long. He would have gotten into too much trouble, you know?" He got up from the bench as well, glancing over his shoulder. "It's suspeciously quiet in there, should we go check it out?" He made to move towards the house, feeling Takeru's hand catching his wrist.

"I'm angry," he said, his gaze offering a small form of finality that made Daisuke freeze into place. "I'm hurt, I questioned why I wasn't enough for you for five years. So, tell me, were you just using me for sex?"

"No, never." Daisuke said with wide eyes. "Had I known... Had I known what was going to happen that day, I would have never agreed to it. Damn it, I... I may be a complete fuck up and I may have ruined my liver drinking, but I would never have done that on purpose to you." His voice wavered as he spoke, tears in his eyes. He angrily wiped the tears away, Takeru meeting his gaze.

He took a step forward, hugging Daisuke tightly. "How badly did you hurt yourself?"

"Attempted suicide," Daisuke said, taking a step back. "It wasn't pretty, but I still managed to pass school. I tried everything I could think of to get it out of my head." He jerked his hand back when Takeru slide his hand down to Daisuke's wrist, worried. "I've picked up the pieces, I'm not going anywhere, not now."

"I would like to be the first one to rent a room in your bed and breakfast then." Takeru stated, Daisuke nodding before frowning.

"You could just have a guest room." He offered. "They're....gaudily painted as well, but V-mon wanted to paint each room after a crest each. Wormmon agreed so...."

"You honesty let _digimon_ paint your house?" Takeru breathed.

Daisuke tipped his head to the side, staring at him. "Of course, what else were they going to do? I at least made sure that the bed and breakfast was reasonably painted."

"I want to try," Takeru said as he headed towards the house. "I want to begin again, and learn to pick up my own pieces. I miss you Daisuke, but I'm unwilling to jump headfirst into a relationship."

Daisuke nodded. "I'm not willing to start dating in August, January, or July. Any other month, but not those three."

Takeru nodded. "Let's start by rebuilding our friendship then." He said.

The pair headed back to where the others were, Daisuke catching sight of Iori. The man gave him an odd glance, turning his attention to listen as Jou spoke regarding his work of medicine on digimon.

"Whatever happened to the couch?" He asked.

"Iori brought in a new couch when he became my roommate." Takeru said. "I think we threw the couch out. I don't even know what sort of germs were on it, so better safe than sorry, right?"

"You know, to be fair, we were sixteen the first time we had sex on that couch."

Jou turned as Takeru choked on water, slapping his back to clear his airway.

"YOU DID WHAT ON THAT COUCH?" He demanded, Daisuke offering the others a quick salute before disappearing into one of the side passages with a grin, using one of the secret stairwells up to the higher floors. He collapsed on the ground, laughing hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, there had to be at least one more jab at the couch. I couldn't help myself.
> 
> PS: You will get the story of the pie, I swear.


	5. A New Years to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisuke doesn't know what he's doing, where he's going, but now he knows that Ken hasn't left him.
> 
> *Canon compliant, contains spoilers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason he never takes his eyes off of Imperialdramon.
> 
> *I randomly added three other American chosen for the use of this scene, they're not important.
> 
> I wasn't going to post this until the end of Darkness, but decided to post it today. The last two tentative bits of this Odds and Ends will be posted as Darkness wraps to a close, but I'll see if there will be more to add as I think of scenes as the like.

Daisuke stared up at the night sky, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets. "Is this really a good idea?" He asked, his gaze sliding over to Wallace as the American nodded.

"It'll be nice, I promise! Besides, what did you do last year for New Years?" Wallace looked up from where Terriermon had brought him a plate, the digimon holding it up to him.

"Uh...got drunk and probably had sex?" Daisuke offered, scratching the side of his head. "I don't remember,"

"That's exaclty what you did," Wormmon said, peaking out from the top of Daisuke's coat. He glanced down at the small digimon, the words of an apology already on the tip of his tongue.

"Well, tonight, you're going to enjoy the company of the American chosen." Wallace said, Chibimon hanging off Daisuke's shoulder.

"Right," Daisuke said, his gaze darting to where several other chosen were scattered in the clearing, chatting with each other. "Hanging out in the woods with a bunch of people and digimon I don't know sounded like a brilliant idea. Thanks for this one Chibimon."

"It's not my fault you're not socialized." Chibimon said, jumping off of Daisuke's shoulder and evolving to V-mon. He flashed Daisuke a grin, the man feeling his stomach flip as the digimon darted off.

"I am not-" Daisuke let out a curse, not bothering to run after the wayward digimon. Wallace and several of the other chosen had rented a cabin in the woods, to celebrate New Years, though Daisuke couldn't see what was so great about it. He felt Wormmon shift under the jacket, the digimon sighing.

"He's going to get into trouble,"

"I think he'll be fine," Wallace said, his gaze darting to Wormmon with a smile. "Why don't you come out?"

"It's cold," Wormmon responded, pressing closer to Daisuke. He nodded in agreement, gaze darting to Wallace before he inched closer to the fire. There were five other chosen children in attendence, none of them questioning Daisuke's presence in the slightest. He grimaced when a green haired girl walked over to him.

"First time camping out?" She asked, her partner hovering by her shoulder.

Daisuke regarded the Bakumon, nodding. "At least during winter,"

"It'll be fun, I'm Sarah and this is Bakumon!" She stuck out her hand, Daisuke taking it as the digimon next to her nodded along.

"Daisuke, this is Wormmon, and the blue one that ran off is V-mon." Daisuke said, swallowing as Sarah nodded.

"You must be something special to have two digimon hatch for ya, huh?" She asked.

"Oh, uh...it's not like Wallace's story. Wormmon was...my partner's partner before he passed." Daisuke blinked away the sting of tears, Wormmon fidgeting under the jacket.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize..." Sarah glanced at Bakumon, the digimon offering her a shrug.

"Nah, it's fine!" Daisuke promised with a smile. "It's always a weird topic, ya know? Never know how to go about it. But..."

"Daisuke?"

He glanced down when Wormmon said his name, nodding as he took the digimon out of his coat. "Will you be warm enough?"

"No," the digimon said. "I was thinking..." He trailed off, seeming to hesitate over the words. Daisuke thought for a moment, nodding and pulling Ken's D-3 out of his pocket.

"Yo, V-mon, where'd you get off to?" Daisuke asked, turning to look for his partner. The blue digimon appeared from where Wallace was talking to Micheal and Betamon. He ran over, blinking up at Daisuke.

"He's cute," Sarah smiled at V-mon, the dragon digimon looking at her happily.

Daisuke laughed, "yeah, until he wants food at one in the morning."

"So, what are you planning?" Sarah asked, sitting on the bench as Daisuke tossed Ken's D-3 up and down, considering the options.

"I want to try something." He caught the D-3 one last time, holding it tight in his hand as he focused on the image of Ken. He felt the ghost of a hand touch his cheek, opening his eyes to find only disappointment and trees around him. "Wormmon! Evolve,"

It was several tense seconds before the evolution took hold, the digimon evolving in an explosion of light. Stingmon appeared before Daisuke, the young man feeling the warmth of someone pressing up against him.

_Stingmon, he's a wonderful partner._

He swallowed against the threat of tears, glancing at V-mon and nodded. He saw Wallace, Michael, and the other two chosen glance his way curiously.

"I thought you didn't want to make a speticical of yourself?" Wallace glanced at V-mon, watching as he evolved. Daisuke shrugged, watching the two digimon and considering his options.

"It's the coming of a new year, right?" Daisuke asked, shoving both D-3s back into his pocket.

"Sure," Michael responded. "But what's the plan from here?"

"Jogress," Daisuke breathed, heart pounding in fear. He watched the two digimon look at each other, feeling a hand take his. He gripped at the air, imagining fingers sliding between his own.

_I love you,_

He glanced next to his side, confused to find it empty but looked up when Paildramon settled before him. He heard the whispers of the others, Sarah letting out a low whistle.

"Some of the Japanese chosen can jogress, but I didn't think it was possible for one person to pull it off," she let out another whistle, Bakumon nodding in agreement next to her.

"I didn't think it was either." Daisuke said, looking up at Paildramon. The digimon settled before him, Daisuke grinning as he heard the blast of fireworks somewhere behind him. "Evolve," he whispered, clutching at the air to his left. He felt his heart pound, watching in excitement as Imperialdramon took form.

"Now you're just showing off," Wallace called, Daisuke turning to face him with a grin.

"You jealous or what?" He asked.

"I'd be jealous if they didn't take off like that," Sarah giggled, Daisuke turning to see that Imperialdramon had indeed taken off at the speed of light. He let out a curse, fumbling with his phone before giving up on the object when he realized he was out of range of any type of service.

"Whelp, I guess if anyone spots a UFO on new years, we know it was Imperialdramon." He said, tossing himself onto the ground before jumping up and brushing the snow off his pants.

"You didn't think that one through, did you?" Wallace asked.

"Falling in the snow? No, I didn't." Daisuke looked up at the sky, watching the stars. It had snowed earlier that day, and he had been upset, certain that he wouldn't enjoy the date.

"Evolving them and letting them go off like that." Wallace clarified.

"Not that either," Daisuke agreed. He sat on the bench, settling in to stare at the fire.

***

Daisuke felt a foot nudge him, grumbling as he pulled the blanket tighter around himself and Minomon. It was usual to wake up cuddling one of the digimon like a stuffed animal, both human and digimon taking comfort in the position. He frowned he opened his eyes, staring down at Minomon in confusion.

"What time is it?" He grumbled, pushing himself up and looking at Wallace in confusion.

"Nearly eight," the man said. They were still camping, though the thought came sluggishly to Daisuke. He sat up, rubbing at his eyes and holding Minomon to not disturb the sleeping digimon. "Your partners are back,"

Daisuke glanced down at the baby digimon, recalling that Imperialdramon had not returned before he had fallen asleep. Guilt ate at him, the warmth that he had felt when falling asleep completely gone. "Any damage that needs to be taken care of?"

"Won't know until we get back." Terriermon giggled, hopping closer to Daisuke before poking him in the forehead. "Did you think before you let your partners jogress and wander off without you?"

"Obviously not," Daisuke grumbled. "I'm surprised they could jogress..."

"Without Ken," Wallace finished the sentence, Daisuke flinching at the bluntness of the statement.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting that to happen. I was...I felt him, last night." Daisuke thought back to the previous night, having felt like he had gone to bed with Ken, rather than Minomon.

"Felt him?" Wallace frowned.

"When they jogressed, Ken was there." Daisuke explained, looking over to find Chibimon snoring near his pillow. Wallace nodded, both men jumping when Sarah threw open the door to the cabin.

"Your digimon was spotted in no less than seven different countries," she said, slapping the newspaper down in front of Daisuke. He blinked at it groggily, glancing between the two and letting out a groan.

"Dragon digimon menace takes night skies during New years," Wallace let out a whistle, Lopmon smiling.

"Neither Terriermon nor I did anything that bad to be in the news!" She laughed, Wallace shaking his head.

"Now I know not to take my eyes off them again." Daisuke ran a hand through his hair, swearing he could hear Ken laugh in his ear at the trouble their partners had caused.


	6. In the Breath of a Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can hear him, when things happen. You wonder if he stayed, some part of him.
> 
> And you miss him, terribly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon compliant, contains spoilers
> 
> A little scene of Daisuke in America. I like the idea that Ken's spirit is still hanging around, which is what makes it possible for Wormmon to evolve. And that he still sees Daisuke. So, enjoy this story!
> 
> Mentions of self harm, possible suicidal ideation, uhm...Daisuke's not okay. Set two weeks after Daisuke moved in with Wallace.

Daisuke took a breath, looking down at the notes he was trying to study. It was mostly quiet in the library, and he had set aside his headphones and music for the time being. He glanced up when he heard footsteps, watching the dark haired man stop in front of his table.

"Hey Motomiya, you coming out tonight?" He man asked, resting his hand on the table.

"Can't," Daisuke responded, his gaze darting up to Mark and shaking his head. "Sorry, gotta get shit done, ya know?"

"You're no fun," Mark scoffed. "Come on, it's college. You don't have to actually pass, do you?"

Daisuke glanced up at him, gaze settling on Mark. "I can't." He said quietly, recalling the promise he had made Wallace, the promise he had made to Wormmon and V-mon, who he cared about more then Wallace.

"Is the Wallace guy keeping you on a short lease?" Mark crooned, Daisuke setting his pen down and looking at Mark.

"What point of 'no' do you not get?" He asked, feeling the anger that was always so close these days start to boil over.

_Daisuke?_

"We could have fun," the man observed, Daisuke looking past his shoulder to see the shadow flicker.

"Ken?" He asked, focusing his gaze on the shadow. He saw the shadow tip his head back, a smile playing across the shadow's face.

"Are you-" Mark began, Daisuke taking off as he saw the shadow. The creeping guilt of what had happened biting into him, the feel of Ken's blood on his hand.

"Ken!" He shouted, weaving his way through the groups of students and shoving several out of his way, ignroing the protests as he watched the shadow stop, turning to look at him.

_You did this to me._

He saw the blood on Ken's front, Daisuke stopping at the edge of the sidewalk. He swallowed back the fear, the shadow shifting and then letting out a sigh.

_I love you._

"Ken," Daisuke breathed, stepping off of the sidewalk and into the street. He reached out, hearing the tires screech before feeling pain burst through his side. He saw the shadow flicker before disappearing, leaving him alone.

***

Wallace glanced at the bed, looking at Daisuke sadly before turning to look at the doctor.

"Broken arm, three broken ribs, leg took some piecing back together...car struck his left side while speeding. It's a surprise that he survived." The doctor said, Wallace moving to sit down on a chair, feeling Terriermon on his shoulder, Lopmon by his leg. He glanced up at the two baby digimon nestled on the right side of Daisuke, Chicomon lifting his eyes up.

"He's going to live?" Wallace asked.

"Yes," the doctor agreed, looking down at his notes. "It's a miracle he didn't die. Touch and go there for a while...are you a relative?"

"He's staying with me." Wallace said, his gaze shifting to Daisuke laying in the bed.

"Does he have any family?" The doctor pressed.

"In Japan," Wallace said after a moment. "He's at the culinary school here. Staying with me until he leaves to go back to Japan."

"I see," he glanced down at his notes, nodding. "Can we mark you down as his emergency contact?"

"Of course," he said, Lopmon hopping into his lap.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Lopmon asked.

"Yeah," he said, gaze dropping to the digimon. "He just needs to sleep."

"We do have a no animal...."

"They're digimon." Wallace interrupted, looking up at the doctor. "It would be better to keep Leafmon and Chicomon with him here, until he's fully recovered and back home with me."

"There is also the matter of the self harm that is evident on his arms," the doctor said, almost hesitant. "You are the closest we have to family at this time, so I would rather tell you. Is he seeing a therapist?"

"We're working on getting him one." Wallace said carefully. "He had a rough summer and didn't want to defer his first year in school."

"So he's been living with you since he arrived?" The man asked.

"No, he just moved in. His last living arrangement did not work out. I helped him out and he's going to be staying with me until he leaves the country." Wallace said, watching the doctor scribble down the needed infromation on his clipboard.

"He lasted two weeks," Terriermon commented, Wallace letting out a sigh as the doctor hesitated, opening his mouth to say something before leaving the room.

"Are we gonna wake him up?" Lopmon asked.

"Not yet," Wallace said with a sigh, running a hand over his face. "He needs his rest to get better."

"Is it like how we devolve then?" The digimon blinked at Wallace, who nodded in agreement. He tipped his head back, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh.

***

"Daisuke?"

Daisuke turned when he heard his voice, taking a step forward and pulling Ken into his arms. "I've missed you so much," he said softly.

"You shouldn't be here." Ken said gently, taking a step back and resting a hand on Daisuke's cheek. "This isn't the place for you."

"I saw you, you-" he began.

"Daisuke, I'm dead." Ken said gently, pulling him into a hug. He pressed his fingers into Daisuke's back, Daisuke moving his hands up to touch his hair.

"It's not fair," he whispered.

"Are you upset with me?" Ken asked after a moment. "I forced you into something you didn't want to do. It's my own fault. I will not let you suffer."

"No Ken, no." Daisuke said with a shake of his head. "I'm not upset with you. I'm..." He felt Ken step back, his fingers dragging over the cuts on Daisuke's arms.

"Are you getting help?" Ken asked.

"I'm trying," Daisuke said slowly. "I'm working with Wallace to get a therapist."

"You have to stop hurting yourself." Ken said with a shake of his head. "Please, Daisuke, for me? For Wormmon and V-mon? They need you, they-"

Daisuke took a step back, dropping his gaze and taking a breath. "I thought I saw you, that was why I was in the street in the first place."

"And you got hit," Ken said, gripping Daisuke's hands. Daisuke nodded, miserable.

"I don't want to leave you." He said softly.

"I know, but you have to." Ken said, moving to kiss him gently. "I love you. Return home, see Takeru. Don't isolate yourself."

"I'll think about it." He said after a moment, watching Ken flicker. "Anything for Leafmon?" He asked, gripping tighter to Ken, trying to hold him in place.

"I love him," Ken said, the dream fading away.

***

Daisuke woke slowly, to the pain crawling through his left side. He opened his eyes, looking up at the worried face of Chibimon, who was sitting on top of his head.

"Don't you have the knowledge of personal space?" Daisuke asked, moving an arm and hissing as pain blared through his left side of his body.

"Yeah, but you're awake now!" Chibimon said, bounding off his head and settling back on his right side. "You were hit by a car."

"Feels like it," Daisuke agreed, his gaze scanning the room.

"Will you stop hurting yourself?"

The words chilled Daisuke as he looked down at Leafmon, the digimon nestled against his right side. He opened his eyes, meeting his gaze.

"If you don't want us, tell us." Leafmon said, Daisuke closing his eyes as he felt the fear creep along his gut. He swallowed, shaking his head.

"No Leafmon, that's not true at all." He said, moving to bring the baby digimon to his chest. "It has nothing, _nothing_ to do with you."

"Then why do it?" He asked, meeting Daisuke's gaze.

"I'm upset," Daisuke said quietly. "I'm angry, and hurting, and it was the one thing I could think of to get the pain out of my head for even a moment. I wanted to....I just wanted to make sure I still hurt, after what happened to Ken. I blame myself for that Leafmon. None of that has to do with either of you."

"But you still did it." Chibimon said, Daisuke glancing up when he heard someone shift in a chair. He saw Wallace, the words Ken had spoken echoing in his head. He swallowed, sighing and letting his good shoulder drop.

"Yeah, I did." He said finally. "And it was stupid. I'll stop,"

"Promise?" Leafmon asked.

"Promise," he said softly. "Ken loves you," he added, gaze on Leafmon.

"You saw him?" The digimon asked.

"Yeah, just a brief meeting. He misses you, loves you. Wants to be here and is sorry that he can't be here." Daisuke said, closing his eyes. He opened them, meeting Wallace's gaze. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Leafmon moved closer, not saying anything as he pressed against Daisuke. "It's okay,"

"Congradulations, you didn't die." Wallace coughed.

"I feel like I've been ran over." Daisuke responded with a slow smirk spreading across his face.

"You got tossed by the car." Wallace explained. "Your entire left side is broken bones and bruises. But you'll live."

Daisuke closed his eyes and took in the words, breathing out a low sigh. "Can't get rid of me that easily, huh?"

Wallace rolled his eyes, getting up. "I have work to do, but I'll be back later. Let me know if you need anything."

Daisuke nodded, letting his eyes close. He drifted back to sleep, the exhaustion dragging him down.


	7. Darkness Notes and Ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Contains spoilers, should read Darkness completely before reading this!
> 
> Playlist [here!](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLwE3Ngs6wvmHNCC5sLUUL5jeL1SCY-G6K) Updated to have both Darkness and Roommates playlist mushed together.

\- Koromon - Agumon - Greymon - MetalGreymon - WarGreymon J: Omegamon (W/ MetalGarurumon)

\- Tunomon - Gabumon - Garurumon - WereGarurumon - MetalGarurumon J: Omegamon -(W/ WarGreymon)

\- Pyocomon - Piyomon - Birdramon - Garudamon - Hououmon 

\- Tanemon - Palmon - Togemon - Lilimon - Rosemon 

\- Pukamon - Gomamon - Ikkakumon - Zudomon - Vikemon 

\- Mochimon - Tentomon - Kabuterimon - AlturKabuterimon - HerakleKabuterimon 

 

Poyomon - Tokomon - Patamon - Angemon - HolyAngemon - Seraphimon - Shakkoumon (W/ Ankylomon) - Pegasmon(Hope) - Manbomon (Light) - Rhinomon (Fate) - Mothmon (Knowledge) - Stegomon (Friendship)

YukimiBotamon - Nyaromon - Plotmon - Tailmon - Angewomon - Holydramon - Siphymon (W/ Aquilamon) - Nefertimon(Light) - Goatmon (Hope) - Maildramon (Miracles) - Bitmon (Friendship) - Kabukimon (Purity)

 

Chicomon - Chibimon - V-mon - XV-mon - Paildramon (W/ Stingmon) - Imperialdramon (W/ Stingmon) - Fladramon(Courage) - Lighdramon(Friendship) - Magnamon (Miracles) - Sethmon (Love) - Depthmon (Sincerity)

Leafmon - Minomon - Wormmon - Stingmon - Paildramon (W/ Stingmon) - Imperialdramon Fighter/Dragon (W/ V-mon) - Pucchiemon(Kindness) - Owlmon (Love) - Archelomon (Sincerity) - Shadramon(Kaiser)/FlaWizarmon(Ken) (Courage)

\- Poromon - Hawkmon - Aquilamon - Silphymon (W/Tailmon) - Holsmon(Love)(taken) - Shurimon(Purity) - Rinkmon (Friendship) - Moosemon (Hope) - Tocanmon (Kindness) - Peacockmon (Miracles/Fate)

\- Upamon - Armadimon - Ankylomon - Shakkoumon (W/ Angemon) - Digmon(Knowledge) - Submarimon(Sincerity)(taken) - Frogmon (Purity) - Boarmon (Courage) - Seahomon (Light) - Elephamon (Miracles/Fate) - Chamelemon(Kindness)

***Can't actually find if Jogress is considered on par to a perfect evolution or an ultimate evolution. Using ultimate in this regards due to Omegamon being the evolution between WarGreymon/MetalGarurumon, while the others combine two adult levels. Two adults = one ultimate, yeah? Sure, let's go with that!

 

Digimental uses:

Miyako: Love(Stolen), Friendship, Purity, Hope, Kindness, Miracles/Fate*  
Iori: Knowledge, Sincerity(Stolen-never got to use), Purity, Courage, Light, Miracles/Fate*  
Takeru: Hope, Light, Fate*, Knowledge, Friendship  
Hikari: Light, Hope, Miralces*, Friendship, Purity  
Daisuke: Courage(Given away), Friendship(Never used), Love, Sincerity  
Ken: Courage(Used a handful of times), Love, Sincerity

*Going with Miracles and Fate Digimental triggers same evolution

Miracles found in Kaiser's base  
Fate found in one of the demon lord's towers?

"I keep walking in on you and my roommate making out and I'm somehow into both of you." -Even though you're an evil digimon Kaiser bent on taking over the worlds and my roommate has blindly followed you down the same path.

 

\---  
Any scenes between these brackets, dialogue and most actions CANNOT be changed  
\---

 

Roommates AU from Daisuke's perspective

Starts off with the scene of Daisuke and Ken talking when they are nineteen  
Roomates from Daisuke Perspective  
All scenes pulled from Rommates already in Ken/Daisuke's perspective  
Ends when the epilogue takes place - Takeru's POV

Daisuke and the backlash of the six sins being "defeated"-nah

 

-Had gone to the digital world with Ken when he was nineteen  
Saw the digimental of Friendship while there  
Tried to pull it  
Dinner date/Open relationship  
Ken often tries to get Daisuke to dump him?  
Or suggest that he'd be okay with Daisuke dating others  
Wormmon unsure of Daisuke until Daisuke feeds him food  
Spent some time with Wallace  
Wallace and him had an illicit relationship?  
Totally slept together  
Bonded over each having two digimon  
Despite Wormmon still being partners with Ken  
Spent two years in America, went to culinary school in this time  
Runs into Mimi in this time  
Goes back to Japan  
Spends three years building the house  
Shows up at the final book release for Takeru's trilogy  
Show the rebound of the others after that happens  
The housewarming party?  
Ken's spirit still hanging around?

First Scene: 19  
Second Scene: 19  
Third Scene: 21  
Fourth Scene: 21  
Fifth Scene: 22  
Sixth Scene: 23  
Seventh Scene: 23  
Eighth Scene: Picks up at Roommate start

 

Roommates Start: 24  
Roommates Epilogue: 29

 

"My boyfriend is possessed by a dark entity and I'm trying my best to not lose my shit but your look of betrayel makes me want to beg for your forgiveness." - A story of heartbrokeness as told by Daisuke

Ken/Daisuke:  
Started dating at 14  
24 - Tenth year anivesary(Aug 19th)

First Scene: 19  
Second Scene: 19  
Third Scene: 21  
Fourth Scene: 21  
Fifth Scene: 22  
Sixth Scene: 23  
Seventh Scene: 23  
Eighth Scene: 24/Month of July  
Aug first: Friday/Yearly meetup  
2Sat: Daisuke received V-mon/Goes to digiworld with Ken  
3Sun: -  
4Mon: Cooking/Power outage/Offering to be in a relationship  
5Tues: Ken disappeared/Takeru and Daisuke chat/Sincerity mental  
6Wed: TK/Daisuke have sex, Daisuke friendship mental, joins Kaiser  
7Thurs: Chat with Wormmon/Ken, finding Daisuke's stuff  
8Fri: Wormmon & Digimental of Courage  
9Sat: Taichi's soccer game/Mugendramon fight  
10Sun: Piemon talk  
11Mon: Tailmon catnapped/Digimon die!  
12Tues: -  
13Wed: XV-mon  
14Thurs: Ken's split, pretty well seen  
15Fri: Courage Mental returned/Kindness Mental(Ken)  
16Sat: Daisuke talk with Takeru  
17Sun: -  
18Mon: Daisuke/Ken's final talk?/Dinobeemon jogress  
19Fri: Vamdemon rises at midnight/ Daisuke/Ken's 10th year aniversary  
Between epilogue:  
Time spent in America  
2 years of culinary school  
Bounced from place to place  
Finally ended up staying with Wallace  
Had a brief/FWB relationship with him(?)  
Wallace took him in cause TWO digimon  
Mimi showed up  
Time spent building the house  
EPILOGUE(From Takeru's POV!)

Side story?  
Housewarming party/Takeru&Daisuke actually talk!!(????)  
Mimi admitting she knew that Daisuke was alive?

Alice: Ken/Daisuke  
All Our Bruised Bodies and the Whole Heart Shrinks: Daisuke w Takeru/Ken  
Alone Together: Takeru/Daisuke - Post Epilogue  
Better Man: General(Daisuke)  
Better Than I Know myself: Ken/Daisuke(Kaiser)  
Beyond the Sea: Daisuke - Post Epilogue  
Blindness: Ken & Daisuke  
Blow Me Away: Kaiser  
Broken Crown: Ken/Kaiser  
Clarity: Daisuke/Ken(Kaiser)  
Control: Ken/Kaiser  
The Devil Within: Kaiser & Ken  
Dirty Night Clowns: Ken/Kaiser  
Dog Days are Over: Ken  
Don't Fear the Reaper: Ken  
Fade Away: Ken  
I Found: Daisuke  
I Will Not Bow: Ken  
I Write Sins not Tragedies: Ken/Daisuke/Takeru  
I'll Follow You Into the Dark: Daisuke  
Into the Nothing: Ken/Kaiser  
King and Lionheart: Ken/Daisuke  
King of Anything: Daisuke/Takeru  
Kingdom Come: Ken/Daisuke  
House of Leaves: Daisuke  
Leave Out All the Rest: Ken  
Life After You: Daisuke/Takeru - Post Epilogue  
Liquefy: Ken  
Little Pistols: Ken  
Loves Me Not: Daisuke & Takeru/Ken  
Lowlife: Daisuke/Takeru  
Monster of God World Flows Into Death: Ken/Kaiser  
My Immortal (Band Version): Daisuke to Ken  
Nesting Dolls: Daisuke/Ken  
Nothing Left to Say: Daisuke - Post Story/Pre Epilogue  
Plastic Soul: Ken VS Kaiser  
Run Boy Run: Ken  
Runaway: Takeru/Daisuke  
Say My Name: Ken/Daisuke/Kaiser  
Say You'll Haunt Me: Kaiser/Ken  
Separate Ways: Takeru/Ken/Daisuke  
Show Me Love: Daisuke to Takeru  
Skin: Ken/Kaiser  
Supermassive Black Hole: Kaiser  
Tainted Love: Takeru/Ken/Daisuke  
Through Glass: Ken controlled Kaisure  
Until the End: Ken VS Kaiser  
Vamprie Smile: Daisuke/Ken  
VFD (The World is Quiet Here): Takeru to Daisuke/Ken  
War: Daisuke & Kaiser  
What a Shame: Post Kaiser fight, Pre-epilogue Daisuke  
What Lies Beneath: Ken/Kaiser


	8. Ten Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years after Ken's death, and the final secret has finally been revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Contains Spoilers, optional canon to Quiet Nights in total.
> 
> This was just a lot of fun to write. And I really like the idea that spirits can linger. And it's part of my own magickal practice. I work at an interfaith community center when I'm not on a farm. We did have someone that came to us that was directed there by a Catholic Priest!

Daisuke sat at the table, listening to the sounds of the rain outside. He stared out, feeling the hand on his shoulder only briefly before it disappeared. "Gotta be better than that dear," he whispered into the air. Daisuke stood when he heard someone come down the stairs, turning to see Takeru leaning over the railing.

"I still don't understand the layout of this house." He said, finishing the short walk down and joining Daisuke at the table as he sat back down.

Daisuke smirked, "Guess it's just something you get used to when you live here? How is mister famous author doing today?" He hadn't seen or heard Takeru come in last night, the only warning having been the house hold spirit telling him that morning.

_House hold spirit, like I'm common._

Daisuke rolled his eyes at the voice, letting out a scoff that had Takeru looking at him before he sighed, resting his head on the table. "Jet lagged and tired." He admitted. "Signing tour in America is over and...what are the plans for today? Got in late last night,"

"Well, I'm hosting the chosen get together." Daisuke hesitated, his gaze scanning the room before he spotted Wormmon. "Then we'll probably go visit Ken's grave...other than that, there's not really much planned."

"You know what I don't get?" Takeru pushed himself up, resting his chin in his hand. Daisuke cocked an eyebrow, watching him.

The silence lengthened, Daisuke sighing. "What don't you get?" He asked, almost seeming to tense as Takeru stared at him.

"Why didn't you get a D-3 any of the times you went to the digital world with Ken?" Takeru asked.

_I wondered that myself dear._

Daisuke didn't move as Chibimon came bounding into the room, jumping up on his lap with a grin.

"I can explain!" The digimon said, raising a paw in the air.

Takeru nodded, "go for it."

"The taint of evil hid Daisuke from the view of the digital world so they never registered that Daisuke was there in the first place!"

Takeru watched as the small digimon bounded away, going to pester Wormmon. He scratched his head, looking at Daisuke in confusion. Daisuke laughed, shaking his head as Chibimon's actions before turning his gaze to Takeru.

_That makes more sense, at least from what we've known._

"I told you I went to the digital world with Ken. We actually found the digimental of friendship while I was there, one of the times anyway. First, I think. But it shocked me. There was a theory, Ken had come up with it after..." He hesitated, Takeru nodding at the open ended question. He didn't question Daisuke's admission to having the ghost of Ken hang around.

It wasn't something Daisuke liked talking about.

Honestly, after the first few months of getting used to the idea, Takeru accepted the fact that Daisuke's home had a residential poltergeist.

Ken had despised that description of himself and convinced Takeru to change his mind.

It took all of forty eight hours before Takeru realized he really was living with Ken's spirit. Then, for the blond, some things just became awkward.

"What was the theory?" Takeru asked, pushing the stray thoughts out of his mind as he could have sworn he heard laughter above the rain.

"Since he had the taint of Vamdemon covering him, the digital world didn't register that I was even there. They were keeping an eye on him, waiting for him to make his next move. They weren't certain if Ken could hold back the darkness, but they were certainly willing to let him try until he couldn't no more." He muttered, his voice bitter.

"You think they could have taken care of it?" Takeru frowned at the statement.

"Got enough holy purifying power and 'zap'." Daisuke made a motion of a gun to Takeru as he spoke. "Of course, it's just theories. The digital world was content to let a chosen suffer over a mistake that they should have taken care of instead-"

"Hey now," Takeru leaned over, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Do you want to visit his grave first?"

_Maybe you should ask me what I want. I want to go to the digital world._

Daisuke sighed, shaking his head at Ken's words. "I don't know." He admitted. "There's this indecision of, 'well, his...spirit, soul, whatever, is hanging out here.' Which puts us down to, visiting a rotting body in the ground. He's laughing at that description, by the way. Or we could go to the digital world because he wants to try manifesting, come back here to cook an excellent meal, then go to visit his grave and have some fun."

 _It's true though!_ The spirit laughed.

"Wait, manifesting?" Takeru asked, raising an eyebrow and getting up. "What sort of manifesting are we talking about?"

"Well, the digital world is made up of data, and because he's a soul, he figures he should be able to put...a body together? Honestly, it doesn't make sense to me, but he wants to try it so..." Daisuke shrugged. "Look, I felt like really crazy while I was in America until I went to see a witch about the problem after my therapist's suggestion of a priest cause she thought it was a demonic attachment. I found the witch cause I went to a Catholic priest at first and he was unable to do anything and help so..." Daisuke pressing a hand to his face as he talked, feeling Takeru's gaze on him. "American witch... Honestly, the witch was also a suggestion of Sarah. She's a chosen in America, and knew her from a community center she ran?"

"America was an interesting time for you, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." Daisuke ran a hand through his hair. "But, I guess it's up to you? I mean, I could go either way. We can take Imperialdramon to Odiaba..."

_I would rather go to the digital world, after all of this discussion._

"Let's go to the digital world." Takeru said, opening his laptop and launching the gate program. Daisuke glanced at his shoulder, Chibimon and Wormmon both coming over. The flash of light overtook the group of four, Takeru landing lightly. He stood up, Patamon flying out to greet them.

"Takeru!" The small digimon cried, Takeru reaching up to hold his partner close. "I'm glad you could make it."

"It's early yet." Takeru promised, letting his partner go. "We're here for a bit before we go back to help Daisuke cook."

"Mimi wants a chocolate silk pie this year." Daisuke grumbled. "I started it last night, but I'm hoping it kept overnight."

"She's still after you for pies?" Wormmon asked, glancing around as he remembered Daisuke's words.

"Of course," Daisuke moved to sit on the ground, closing his eyes. He felt V-mon squirm up in his lap, picking him up and setting him to the side. "Sorry buddy, but I need to concentrate for this."

"What's he doing?" Patamon stage whispered to Takeru as Daisuke began to meditate, the silence drifting between them. Since the merging of the digitial world and human world, gating in was almost unnecessary. Takeru found that it was useful for writing, as nothing could really bother you while you gated in. They were sitting before a lake, the water sprawling out in front of them.

"Meditating," Takeru responded. "We have to be quiet." They fidgeted, the quietness settling over them like a blanket as Daisuke focused on the meditation. It was nearly an hour before Takeru began to grow bored, beginning to walk in circles to pass the time. He stopped when he heard laughter, his gaze flicking around.

"I thought Daisuke would lose his patience before you did Takeru,"

Daisuke jumped up at the sound of the voice, turning to see the figure that he had been concentrating on for so long. He rushed towards him, throwing his arms around Ken.

"Hot damn, I did it!" He cried, hugging the physical body of Ken. Takeru stared, mouth dropping open as he realized that it was indeed Ken, though he looked to be older than when he had died.

"You did, thank you Daisuke." Ken murmured, leaning over and kissing him. He turned his gaze to Takeru, the blond nodding at him.

"It's good to see you," Takeru said, feeling the weight of Patamon on his head.

"But isn't he dead?" The didigmon asked.

"His physical body in the human world is dead, yeah." Daisuke said, taking a step back. "Being in the digital world changed us, I guess you could say? I mean, having spoken with the witch for a good length of time, there is the possibility that he would have remained a spirit even without the digital world due to his death and a physical attachment to the world. Or he could have come back as an unsettled ghost because there was no closure or-"

"Daisuke," Ken said, cutting into the rambling.

"Right, sorry. I spent about three months learning how to...geez, I learned how to...what's that word again?" Daisuke asked, looking at Ken.

"He learned how to channel spirits while he was in America." Ken explained, hands folded behind his back. "It's...not quite the same as being flesh and blood, but while here, I am able to manifest because we did become some sort of data along the way."

"Which explains why Wormmon is still alive?" Takeru asked.

"Ah, no." Ken responded, Daisuke shaking his head. "We don't actually know what happens to digimon when their partner dies...?"

"But..." Takeru turned when he heard a voice, watching as Nefertimon settled down in front of them.

"Morning, didn't realize you would be here." Hikari said, leaning over the digimon and squinting from Takeru to Daisuke, mouth falling open when she saw Ken. She quickly glanced back between Daisuke and Takeru, Daisuke groaning.

"This is why I never told them." He muttered, hiding his face in his hands as Ken awkwardly patted his shoulder.

"Hearing voices at least doesn't make..." Ken faltered, glancing at Hikari and raising a hand timidly. "Hi,"

"Are you alive then...?" Hikari asked with a frown.

"No, I'm able to manifest a body while I am in the digital world, otherwise I'm just a spirit that hangs around a house." Ken replied. "That...sounds illogical but-"

"We're already dealing with the digital world, I think I can take a ghost." Hikari shifted, glancing between Takeru, Ken, and Daisuke. "Sorry, my D-3 started beeing because of a presence and I just wanted to make sure..."

"I prefer the term spirit, thank you." Ken mumbled.

"You know, I couldn't sleep at Daisuke's place for like a month after finding out Ken haunts it." Takeru said cheerily. Ken sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I would never watch anyone while they're doing things."

"Wait, you two are dating." Hikari said, leveling a finger at Daisuke and Takeru. "Have been for nearly two years now?"

"Yeah, sure." Daisuke said with a nod.

"What...does that mean about him?" She asked, pointing at Ken.

"Ah, well...we're still dating?" Daisuke asked, scratching the side of his cheek. "It's just in a more...he can come to my dreams, he's getting stronger as a spirit. And he's there if I really meditate hard enough. It's almost not the same but..." He trailed off, shrugging.

"And when did you find out he was hanging around you?" Hikari asked, Takeru looking started by the question.

"When I stopped drinking and started listening to my inner...voice?" Daisuke said. "About six months after moving in with Wallace. It took about another eight months to learn how to meditate and channel so we could actually talk. It was nice, to have him back. And, he's stuck around after that."

"You knew?" Hikari asked, staring at Takeru.

"Not at first? Daisuke told me before about three and a half years ago, when we started talking about getting together." Takeru explained, ducking his head as Nefertimon snorted.

"Does he do that....at home?" Hikari asked, Ken meeting her gaze.

"This is my first time manifesting in such a place. I am unable to do it at home, but due to my interactions with the digital world, I am apart of it. This body will be partly made out of data. I probably will not have this form going back home with them." Ken explained.

"What does this mean for your relationship then?" Hikari asked.

"What...?" Takeru frowned, glancing at Daisuke and Ken.

"Uh...you're asking about something that we haven't discussed because this just happened." Ken said quickly, shaking her head.

"Ohh....ohhh, I should go then." Hikari felt Nefertimon take a step back, spreading her wings and taking off.

Ken groaned, sitting on the ground and hiding his face. Daisuke moved to pat his back, Takeru staring at the ground.

"This is not how I wanted that to go." Ken mumbled into his hands.

"It'll be okay!" Daisuke said, patting his back and pulling him into a hug. He felt Takeru press a hand to his shoulder, looking up from where he was next to Ken.

"It's good to see you Ken." Takeru said. "I'm glad you're here."

"Yeah," Ken said, raising his gaze and meeting Takeru's. "I am sorry for everything that happened."

"It's ten years ago, I...I've learned to handle it. Thank you for what you did, I know it was hard, on both of you. But..." Takeru hesitated, Ken tensing as he spoke.

"Yeah yeah, I'm crazy and-" Daisuke began.

"No, I love you, both of you." Takeru spoke up, shaking his head. "And I think we can make this work!" He said with a grin.

"Now if you want to move out-" Daisuke began, tripping up as Takeru spoke. He met his gaze, raising an eyebrow and slowly mouthing what he had said.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll take my family of three digimon, a ghost, and a boyfriend." Takeru moved, pulling them both into a hug.

"Can I go with the name of spirit?" Ken asked. "Ghost sounds so...."

"Spirit it is," Takeru grinned.

"You do realize that the others may not...take kindly to it?" Ken asked. "I mean..."

"They live in a world with digimon and other things. I think they can handle a spirit hanging around." Takeru pointed out.

"Can we keep it on the down low?" Ken asked, looking up at Takeru.

"Yeah, we can." Daisuke said, turning to look at Takeru as he nodded quickly.

"Thank you," Ken murmured, meeting Takeru's gaze and smiling. Takeru smiled back, feeling a sense of peace wash over him before V-mon and Patamon groaned, both of them no longer able to handle sitting still while their partners were being romantic in front of a lake.

"I have to go start cooking before everyone shows up. Do you want to try coming through the gate like that Ken?" Daisuke asked, getting up and stepping back as Takeru moved backwards. Ken looked down at the body, meeting Daisuke's gaze and nodding.

The trio stood, Takeru opening the gate and sending them through. It was a brief moment before Daisuke and Takeru were standing before the computer, Chibimon, Wormmon, and Patamon hovering. Takeru looked confused, nodding when he understood that Ken's digital body had not transferred over. Daisuke grimaced but then nodded, letting out a sigh.

 _I am still here, if you do not wish to talk about me like I'm not here._ Ken grumbled, lurking over Daisuke's shoulder. _I just...will make sure to stay manifested in the digital world. I can take that small part, and as the worlds move closer together, perhaps that will change._

"He's still here, and he understands that he won't be able to maintain the digital manifestation at home, but we can still go to the digital world and be together." Daisuke tipped his head, listening to the voice before he nodded.

"Of course," Takeru nodded. "Shall we get cooking then?"

"Let's go!" Daisuke grinned, darting to the kitchen as Takeru followed, glancing at Patamon.

"Your life is strange." The digimon hummed.

"When has it not been strange?" Takeru asked.

"When you were young." Chibimon interjected, Takeru letting out a sigh.

"Maybe," he agreed, following his boyfriend and their digimon to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated having this as the "final" epilogue for Darkness, and went back and forth for a couple of weeks. I am going to stick it in the Odds and Ends for two reasons:
> 
> It's an optional ending. You can take either ending you would like. In context with Darkness itself, you can see hints of it. Daisuke feeling Ken be present, his partner still being alive, Daisuke able to evolve him, and it's a lot more...how I intended the story to end. But, sometimes happy endings are just not the thing. So, take this as my preferred ending for Darkness, take the Roommates Epilogue as a lot of fun to write for me.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed everything and thank you for coming on this journey with me!


	9. Snapshots of a Spirit's Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you focus, you feel the pain the most. You're connected to living, though you don't understand why.
> 
> You remember little, but you see his face often enough to know you're still alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, this is officially the last chapter I'm going to write for Darkness/Roommates/Odds n Ends as a whole. Unless something else strikes me as important to write. This is written in second person "you". Much more a stream of conscious at some points and certain events being told at others.
> 
> Spellchecked, not edited. Canon compliant if you follow the canon of "Ten Years Later" rather than cutting off at the end of Darkness/Roommates at "Five Years Later". That's what makes this so much fun!
> 
> I was gonna post this on the 19th, but I'd rather post it for my birthday. Enjoy!

You feel the pull and push of the water, long before you want to open your eyes. The last thing you remember was the pain of being stabbed and the laughter of how useless it was. You had been kept alive long enough to see the battle and how it played. You had heard Jou utter that you were dead.

After those words, you had floated, floated in a cloud of pain. You move, even now, through the waters sluggishly. But you can feel a pulse under your fingertips, your hand reaching out to find the thread that connected you to life. It's this thought that causes you to open your eyes.

You hear the sobbing, long before you can see anything that makes sense. You move as if in a trance, looking at the broken figure on the floor. It pierces your heart, watching the man that you love cry. Your hand reaches out and you see him jerk when you touch his shoulder.

You see him gather himself, washing his face and returning to the party, laughing and chatting his way through the crowds as if he hadn't just been laying there crying. You grimace, feeling the current shove you back. You see him, every once in a while. When you do, he's laying there and choking back his tears. He's fragile, that's what you think. And it hits you then that you see your partner and Chibimon both trying to comfort him.

To you, it feels as if no time has passed, but you watch as the figure loses weight, grows tired and more argumentative. He drinks and you wince each time you try to reach out to him. You think he senses you, but you can't be sure. You're unsure if it's been only days or maybe weeks since you were last there to try and hold him. Time, to you, has no meaning anymore. The only way you were able to tell that it was passing was the different places you find him, along with the states you find him in.

It's winter, you think, when you see him studying in the library. For the first time, he looks focused an you step forward, reaching out a hand to try and touch him. It was the barest of touches, but his head jolts up as if he has been electrified and his gaze scans the room.

It's at this point someone stops in front of his table, Daisuke still staring at where he thought he had seen you. You flinch when his attention turns to Mark and you recall having seen him a few times before, though you were never happy to see him fuck Daisuke, you were sure that he had made him a small semblance of happy, so you weren't going to step in.

Though you knew the alcohol would make it too hard for Daisuke to hear you. You still tried, when you could latch onto time and understand when you were.

"Hey Motomiya, you coming out tonight?" He man asks, resting his hand on the table. You read the tension in Daisuke's shoulders as he looks up, shaking his head.

"Can't," Daisuke responded, his gaze darting up to Mark and sliding to the right, where you were standing. "Sorry, gotta get shit done, ya know?"

"You're no fun," Mark scoffed, shifting his weight and you want to hurt him. Mark had been Daisuke's previous roommate, and you had been there to see him kick him out into the snow for being unwilling to sleep with him. The argument that had followed had made you wish you had a physical body to strange the American boy. "Come on, it's college. You don't have to actually pass, do you?"

You shift as Daisuke looks up, his gaze resting on you for a brief moment before it settled back on Mark. "I can't." He said quietly, and you grimace as you see the look of hurt that passes through Daisuke's eyes. No one else would know what it meant, but you always were able to read Daisuke. You had learned to read him even better, now that you were dead.

"Is the Wallace guy keeping you on a short lease?" Mark crooned, Daisuke setting his pen down and looking at Mark. You enjoyed the fact that Wallace was offering Daisuke help and you hoped that he would stay where he was. The only thing you could sense off of Mark was ill intent.

"What point of 'no' do you not get?" He asks, voice low and you understand the danger lurking. You move forward, clearing your throat and trying your hardest to reach him.

_Daisuke?_

"We could have fun," the man observed, Daisuke looking past Mark and focusing on you.

"Ken?" He asks.

You let out a smile when he sets his sights on you, tipping your head before nodding eagerly. Maybe, if you just tried hard enough to reach out to him-

"Are you-" Mark began, cut off as Daisuke stands. You take a step back, uncertain before you flee, making your way outside. You had hoped that he hadn't seen you, but you understand that he had.

"Ken!" He shouts after you, weaving his way through the crowds. You turn when you hit the street, watching him with wide eyes.

_You did this for me-_

You look down at yourself, surprised to see the blood under your hand as it fluttered to where Daisuke had stabbed you. You look up at him, mouthing the words that you want him to hear the most.

_I love you._

"Ken," Daisuke breaths, stepping off of the sidewalk and into the street. You shout out a warning, the scene replaying in your mind as you see your brother when you were young hit by the car. You reach out, finding the connection between you and him cut and you flicker away, horror and the taste of ashes filling your mouth.

**

You're wandering what you have dubbed the 'White Static', the place you go to when you're not concentrating on Daisuke and being with him. The presence of another confuses you. When you hear the footsteps, you turn and frown, the feeling of fear blooming in you. You didn't want to see him here and you had hoped that he wouldn't come here.

"Daisuke?"

He turns at the sound of your voice, his eyes resting on you before your'e suddenly in his grasp, his arms wrapped around you tightly. "I've missed you so much," he breathed.

"You shouldn't be here." You say as kindly as you can, taking a step back and resting a hand on Daisuke's cheek. "This isn't the place for you." This was a place for those that were lost to roam.

"I saw you, you-" he begins.

"Daisuke, I'm dead." You hate those words, even as you pull him into a hug. You press one hands into Daisuke's back as you hold him, relishing in the fact that you could touch him. You lean into his touch as his hands find your hair, smoothing it down.

"It's not fair," he whispers and you feel your heart break.

"Are you upset with me?" You ask after a moment, though the answer he may give you scares you more than the question does. "I forced you into something you didn't want to do. It's my own fault. I will not let you suffer."

"No Ken, no." Daisuke's answer is quick as he shakes his head. "I'm not upset with you. I'm..." You take a step back, dragging your hands over the cuts on Daisuke's arm in a silent motion of comfort. You had seen him cut, in the darkest part of the night and you had been unable to do much more than stare on in quiet horror at the act of self mutilation. You had wanted so much more for him. But instead, you had left him scarred, scared, and hurt in ways you could never imagine.

"Are you getting help?" You ask, though you know the answer to the question.

"I'm trying," Daisuke says, guilt flashing over his face. "I'm working with Wallace to get a therapist."

"You have to stop hurting yourself." You say quickly, though you want to beg him to stop. "Please, Daisuke, for me? For Wormmon and V-mon? They need you, they-"

Daisuke takes another step back, his gaze dropping completely. "I thought I saw you, that was why I was in the street in the first place."

"And you got hit," You say, gripping Daisuke's hands as horror washes over you. It was like your brother, all over again. If he died, you would never forgive yourself. Daisuke nods, miserable.

"I don't want to leave you." He admits softly.

"I know, but you have to." You say, moving to kiss him gently. "I love you. Return home, see Takeru. Don't isolate yourself." It was the only thing you could think of, the false hope that you would be there feeling hard to form even as you stare at him.

"I'll think about it." He promises after a moment. He see him start to fade, wanting more than anything to hold him close to you for as long as you could. But, if it were to happen, he would have to die. Instead, you do the selfless thing and let him go. "Anything for Wormmon?" You asks, gripping tighter you as he tries to hold on to you.

"I love him," you say, watching everything fade away.

**

You stay closer to Daisuke after that, keeping a close eye on him. You see him stumble through the first steps of therapy, of learning to recover from alcoholism that had been unintentional but almost like his only lifeline. You see both of your partners try to support him.

You find, in your own bitter way, that Wormmon can see you, sometimes. He never mentions it to Daisuke and you're not sure if you should feel comforted in that. As the work with the therapist progresses, you often see her give you sideways glances Around Christmas, when Daisuke admits that sometimes he still feels your presence, you see her flinch and suggest he goes to a Catholic priest.

That suggest was almost as bad as when Mimi had shown up unnannounced. You had sat With Daiske the night prior as he drank himself into a stupor, Wormmon growing disconsolate. You had tried to reach out, to reprimand him, but in the end he had decided to make a pie for Wormmon as an apology for going back on his promise.

The fact that he was trying so hard made your heart ache. You wanted nothing more than to gather him into a hug and tell him that you were still there. The days after that grew hard to tell apart, other than Daisuke going to his therapy. You watched, worried, and fretted as you saw him try to work through things. He didn't tell her the whole story, only that he felt responsible for your death.

It hurt for him to tell her that it had been suicide, but you understood his reluctance to explain that he had stabbed you per your request. Better she think you a suicide statistic, than him a murderer.

At new years, you were surprised by Daisuke's determination to evolve both of your partners. IT was the first time it had taken place, the third time in total that you had jogressed your partners to Imperaildramon. You had been overjoyed to see it, giving Daisuke whatever strength he needed.

You wanted nothing more than to make him happy. And you had when he felt you after the jogress. You had stayed with Daisuke, even as your partners ran a muck elsewhere. And you were happy to see your partners come back without much hassle, Minomon curling up with Daisuke.

You reached out, touching the digimon and smiling. He meets your gaze, eyes going wide before he shuts them, already sleeping from his time with V-mon as Imperialdramon. It was morning when Sarah corners Daisuke, her gaze shifting over to you and you frown, offering her a tentative wave in confusion.

"Do you know you have a spirit following you?"

Her words makes Daisuke jump, the cup of coffee splashing over himself. Sarah took a step back, her gaze sliding back to you and you frown. It had been a few weeks since you last lost track of time, but it was strange to feel such a heavy gaze resting on you.

"I...a...spirit?" Daisuke blinked at her, and you could see the befuddlement on his face that spoke of just how early it was.

"I'm a seer," she says without much prompt and your gaze drifts to the Bakumon at her side. "I thought I noticed a spirit last night, but it was faded. After you jogressed your partners, the spirit got really strong. It's rather rude for spirits to lurk without announcing themselves."

The last words were leveled at you and you shake your head, frowning in surprise. _Is this any of your concern?_ It had been so long since you last talked, it felt strange. Sarah frowns, turning her gaze to you.

"Who are you?" She asks, crossing her arms over her chest as Daisuke glances from her to the apparent empty space that you take up.

_And who are you?_

It irks you that this woman would step up in such a way. You had been trying to get Daisuke's attention for months, but you could only do it for such short periods before he lost track, lost focus. You raise a hand, resting it on Daisuke's shoulder and see him shiver, pulling his jacket tighter around himself.

"I could banish it, if you want me to." Sarah speaks the next words to Daisuke and your eyes go wide at the words. Daisuke only frowns, shaking his head.

"If it's a spirit....what does it look like?" He asks.

"Tall, chin length blue hair-" she begins.

 _Tell him that it's Ken._ You stare at her, a wordless plea in your eyes. _I've been trying to get his attention for months but he doesn't...see like you?_

"Says his name is Ken," Sarah frowns at you, and you settle back and raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah, I feel Ken sometimes. He's my..." Daisuke trailed off, hesitating.

"My partner," Minomon says from his spot in Daisuke's jacket. "He died, nearly a year and a half ago."

"Oh..." Her gaze travels to you and you grimace, feeling the phantom pains of the dagger running through you. It had really been a clean cut, and you were proud of Daisuke for doing it so well. "I work at a community center. We do seances and the like, you should come down and see if you can get Ken to come to the circles. It would be a good way to find out why he's hanging around."

"Can I learn to hear him?" Daisuke asks, the question surprising you. You open your mouth, even as Sarah nods.

"Of course, we have classes and the like. Some people are never able to learn, because...well, it's just not something that they're suited for, but everyone is welcome to try and learn." She promises and Daisuke leaves with her number when they part ways.

It's two weeks before the circle and, even as Daisuke is nervous, you feel your own anticipation waver. It's dim in the room as you hover behind Daisuke, listening to other spirits and deities talk. You can feel Daisuke grow restless as it drags on, your arms draped over his shoulders for comfort. You see everyone grow tired, Daisuke's foot bouncing up and down before they ask for last calls, and you step forward.

It was weird, being in someone else's mind. You find that they had stepped to the side, offering a room, so to speak, to the things that they let possess them. You had listened to the rules and watched as one thing or another got kicked out for not following them.

It's a moment to get the tongue of the medium to start working, and you find it uncomfortable to have so many eyes on you. Even though they had insisted that language wasn't important, you find yourself taking in Daisuke's presence, unsure of how to speak.

"Hello...Daisuke," the words feel foreign, and you understand, somewhere and based off the confused looks, that you're speaking Japanese.

"Ken?" His voice forms a question and you nod the medium's head as much as you could, knowing that moving the whole body without permission would result in being kicked.

"I've missed you,"

You try to ignore the stares as everyone tries to figure out what you're saying to Daisuke. You frown, more to yourself than the others, as the medium shifts.

"You've been around here, since...then, haven't you?" Daisuke asks and you meet his gaze.

"I'm always with you," you promise. "I...I would never leave you, Wormmon, or V-mon behind. I love you. I am grateful for you walking with me in the darkest of times, thank you. Please, take care of yourself." You feel the connection slip and you offer apologies to the medium as you step to the side. She meets your gaze, spirits that you both were at the time and nods.

"Ken..." Daisuke sighs but nods, and you return to where you had been before, wrapping yourself around him. You feel guilty, wondering if your lingering was the reason that he had stayed far away. You stay close as he talks with the medium, asks after classes, and you see her meet your gaze.

"Of course," she nods in agreement, and you see Daisuke offer a genuine smile to someone other than your digimon for the first time since he had left your body behind.

It takes months of practice, but by the time he leaves for Japan, he's able to understand you. Often, he tries to channel, lets you have control of his body. When you see his plans for the house that he purchases, you laugh and offer to help. Between the two of your and your partners, you build the house up.

You even agree that the digimon-much to Daisuke's horror-should be the ones to paint the house. Most of the bottom floor that is dedicated to the bed and breakfast is under your control, while Wormmon and V-mon have free reign of everything above.

As the years pass by, you watch Daisuke flourish, though often he admits that he finds his thoughts straying towards what the others must be doing. At the five year anniversary, between yourself, Wormmon, and V-mon pressing and nagging, you convince him to go to Takeru's book signing.

Watching Imperialdramon dance in the air made your heart sing. You feel closest to Daisuke when your partners Jogress. Being out where he is, you two often do it just to have the sense of closeness.

You watch over the house warming party, your thoughts of Mimi hardly changing as she pesters Daisuke about a pie he had promised if he had kept her secret. You think he had gone overboard, but he does deliver her a pie. You are encouraged as Daisuke and Takeru begin to mend their broken relationship, though Daisuke never mentions you and the presence you have.

You stop Daisuke short of inviting Takeru to live with him three years into their new friendship to remind him that he would be better off knowing that you were still there.

"Wait...how should I tell him though?" Daisuke asks, staring at the air just to your right. You step into his field of vision, knowing that he wasn't the best at seeing.

 _Tell him you have a spirit that lives in your house._ You suggest, moving to sit in a chair, though you were past the need of doing so. You found the act of living like you still had a body to be fun.

"What, do I just...channel or something?" Daisuke frowns and you let out a sigh.

 _That is up to you._ You roll your eyes, watching as Daisuke jumped, hearing the doorbell ring. You move forward, resting a hand on his shoulder and kissing his cheek. _But, if you still are interested in romantically pursuing him, you have to tell him about me. I will not let you lie to him. I will haunt his dreams if it ends in you tell him about me._

The look that Daisuke gave you was priceless as he hurried towards the door. You had the ease of passing through walls, something you enjoyed often.

"Hey Takeru!"

"Daisuke, you're looking well." You glance over the front door, seeing V-mon hurry out and great Patamon, both digimon taking off to do something or another.

"Thanks!" He says and you watch as he and Takeru walk upstairs to the smaller dining room, dinner already set up for the night.

"How are Wormmon and V-mon?" Takeru asks, taking a seat next to Daisuke. You roll your eyes as Daisuke smiles, launching into something that your partners had done that day. It ameks you smile, to see how happy Daisuke is when he talks about them and their antics.

_You're avoiding the subject dear._

Daisuke glances up when you talk. You slowly raise an eyebrow, focusing on the glass at the edge of the table and bat it down, Daisuke jumping as it broke against the ground.

"Well, you didn't have to do it that way!" Daisuke huffed, Takeru looking between the glass and Daisuke.

"Gravity...still works?" He offers as a way to cover his own confusion. You sigh, resting a hand on Daisuke's shoulder and draping yourself across his back, chin on his left shoulder.

_Tell him or I'll knock something else over._

"Rude," Daisuke grumbles and shakes you off. You let him, taking a step back and level a stern gaze at your partner. Since he had begun learning to see, you had been more than happy to reinstate your relationship at his hesitant questioning. You had decided, then, if you were going to stay with him, you wanted to be with him too.

You also knew that, if he asked, you would go away in an instant.

"Rude?" Takeru frowned, watching as Daisuke unfolded his arms and let out a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Do you believe in spirits?" He asks and you sit down in a free chair, interested in seeing how this plays out.

"Like ghosts," Takeru asks, frowning. "Sure, the digital world exists, so it would make sense that ghosts were a thing too. Is this place...haunted or something?"

"No!" Daisuke says quickly and you laugh at the startled look Takeru gave him. "I mean, yes but...not...by anything that would hurt you...?"

"A ghost knocked the glass over," Takeru guesses. "And it's not a Bakemon playing around."

"No, it's not, yes there is a..ghost." Daisuke frowns as you sigh.

_I dislike that word._

"Resident poltergeist lives with a chosen kid, got it. Did you pick up the poltergeist in America or something?" Takeru asks.

 _I dislike that even more._ You decide, watching as Daisuke began to grow flustered once more.

"I-no-it's..." He sighs, taking a breath to ground himself. "He dislikes being called a poltergeist, by the way."

Takeru frowned, glancing from Daisuke to your empty chair where Daisuke keeps looking. You shake your head, letting out a sigh.

_Just tell him. Normally you don't have to think to just blurt things out._

"I do not!" Daisuke blurts and you laugh at the look of guilt that crosses his face. He turns, growing serious once more. "Ken's spirit hangs around the house."

Takeru stares at Daisuke as you get up from your chair, walking over to Daisuke and touching his shoulder. It's a light touch but you feel him tense under it. You study Takeru, seeing the confusion roll across his face before you sigh.

 _Would you like to see if he wants to leave now?_ You suggest, just in time to hear Wormmon, V-mon, and Patamon burst into the room, Patamon landing on his beloved spot of Takeru's head.

"V-mon says the strangest things," Patamon comments and you glance to where V-mon was tugging at Daisuke's pantleg, leaning down to touch Wormmon's head as he joined him.

"Oh, and what sort of strange things does he say?" Takeru asks, finding the situation funny. You raise an eyebrow, Wormmon glancing towards Daisuke and you with a small frown, his strands drooping.

"He says that Ken's living here." Patamon has no problem with the words, V-mon looking almost guilty as Daisuke glances at him.

 _The cat's out of the bag now._ You offer, Daisuke letting out a sigh.

"I think V-mon is just as crazy as Daisuke is then." Takeru says and you meet Daisuke's gaze. You see him nod, his face relaxing as he begins to meditate. You step through, feeling the tingling run through your body as you take over Daisuke's. You meet Takeru's gaze, studying him.

"What can we do to convince you that there is a spirit in the house?" You ask, leaning back on Daisuke's foot. You adjust the stance, frowning as you roll the shoulders and rub at his neck. The little motions make you remember what it's like to have a body, bringing with it the pain of being stabbed. "More accurately, that the spirit is me, I suppose."

Takeru frowns, glancing from Patamon to you in Daisuke's body. You're already leaning down, picking up Wormmon and hugging him close to your chest. The digimon offers you a pur, rubbing his face against your chest.

"Tell me something that only Ken would know." Takeru says. You frown, considering the words and shaking his head.

"If only I knew it, there would be no way for you to know what I know. Thus, it would be moot point." You decide. "And everything was shared between Daisuke and I."

"What color is Takeru's room?" Patamon asks.

"It's some sort of yellow, isn't it?" You frown. "Daisuke has been there once, which means I would have come with him. Or, at the very least, have heard all about it." You grimace. "I broke the glass."

Wormmon looks over, meeting Takeru's gaze. "I know my partner, no matter the form he takes. If it were someone else trying to impersinate Ken, I would know."

Takeru nods and you step to the side, letting Daisuke have his body back. You watch him sway, blinking his eyes as he tried to shake the cobwebs from his mind.

"Okay, so you have a ghost living in your house." Takeru says and Daisuke nods, his gaze darting anywhere but Takeru.

You sigh, sitting in the chair and watching as Wormmon jumps out of Daisuke's arms and into the empty chair that you had taken.

_Spirit, please._

"Uhm, mind if you called him a...spirit?" Daisuke asks. Takeru nods, looking at Patamon thoughtfully.

"Well, if digimon are a thing, I don't see why Ken being a spirit isn't a thing. I like it! Are you two still... dating...?"

"Yeah," Daisuke looks away, crossing his arms over his chest as V-mon sat down in worry. "I...yeah, we are. It's weird, you're...you probably hate me?"

"No, I just need time to think," Takeru frowns, his gaze sliding from Daisuke to where Wormmon sits in your lap. You smile at him, knowing that he wouldn't see it.

It took three weeks for Takeru to approach Daisuke once more, this time the blond asking him out on a date. You gave your full approval as the two leave the house. It was shortly after that that you see Takeru moving in, taking one of the rooms that Wormmon had suggested colors in specifically. And you were happy to watch the relationship bloom, often feeling Takeru include you in conversations and decisions he and Daisuke would make.

It was two years later, on the tenth anniversary that you had decided to try the idea of manifesting in the digital world. And, from the results, you had felt overjoyed. While you weren't living, not by normal terms, you still had the family and acceptance you could want.

Even if the others didn't know about you, or understand, you were happy with Daisuke, Takeru, and your three digimon living together. You felt at peace, in a way you hadn't, even as Daisuke began to tell Takeru of the nightmarish first few months of after your death, and the recovery that came with it.

You, who had been lost in the murky waters of an ocean, were content with the wonderful partnerships you had now.


End file.
